Patient42
by Ayaneiro82
Summary: Yami, étudiant en médecine psychiatrique, sera le nouveau tuteur du Patient42. Il devra s'adapter et comprendre les agissements de son protégé ainsi que celle de cet étrange hôpital qui l'a embauché.
1. Nouveau tuteur

_**Attention :**_ _ **Cette histoire est sortie tout droit de mon imagination, très étrange et malade… Désolée d'avance pour tout ce que vous allez lire, je me lâche complètement.**_

 _ **Bonne lec- Chance ! Bonne chance…**_

* * *

« - Je ne suis pas fou ! Je serai le premier à le savoir !

\- Oui, mais il est temps pour toi de prendre tes médicaments…

\- Quels médicaments ? Ne m'approche pas avec ta merde ! Tu es avec eux ! Je le savais !

\- Calme-toi voyons, crois-en moi Yûgi.

\- Non ! Tu es une putain de menteuse ! Je pensais que tu étais la seule à avoir une once de raison ! Mais tu es comme eux… À rester loin là-bas, apeurée. Over…

\- Yûgi… Bien, je laisse les médicaments juste là. Tu dois vraiment les prendre. »

Cette femme n'eut plus aucune réponse de la part de son patient, Yûgi. Triste, elle quitta la chambre du malade, lâchant un long soupire. Elle se rendit à la salle du personnel prendre un bon café pour se remonter le moral.

Le docteur entra dans la pièce et vit cette infirmière déprimée.

« - Alors Madame Sennen, comment ça se passe avec le patient 42 ? demanda-t-il en prenant aussi un café.

\- Il m'a aussi mis en « over » …

\- Vous tenez le record, vous êtes restée trois mois à ses côtés, malheureusement plus aucun membre du personnel ne peut l'approcher, soupira le médecin.

\- Peut-être mon fils étudiant en psychologie pourrait…

\- Hum, ça lui fera un bon sujet d'étude certes, mais si à peine arrivé il est mis en « over » …

\- Il y arrivera, s'exclama l'infirmière sûre d'elle-même. »

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit, une sonnerie pénible en pleine soirée ! Une sonnerie perturbante qui résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Épuisé, un jeune homme aux cheveux tricolore décrocha le téléphone pour y répondre en bâillant. À l'autre bout du fil, c'était sa mère qui lui avait raconté sa journée d'une voix un peu triste.

« - C'est gentil mon chéri de m'avoir écouté…

\- C'est normal, mais ton patient, tu veux que j'aille m'en occuper ?

\- Oui, si c'est possible.

\- Avec mes cours, je ne suis pas sur…, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu seras payé 295 000 yens ou plus.

\- Tant que ça ! À ce prix-là, je ne réfléchis plus, je viens ! s'exclama Yami.

\- D'accord, je t'envoie tout par email, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Bonne nuit et a demain pour ton premier jour de travail. »

Le jeune homme affichait un grand sourire une fois qu'il eut raccroché son fixe. Il allait recevoir un salaire très appréciable, juste pour s'occuper durant ses temps libres d'un gamin mentalement instable. D'ailleurs, c'était curieux d'être payé autant pour faire ça. Se dirigeant vers son ordinateur, il vérifia ses emails pour avoir les coordonnées de son lieu de travail. Cet email était composé de plusieurs formulaires et dix pages de procédure. Tant que ça ! Dix pages pour expliquer le comportement à avoir en face du patient 42. Mais étant trop fatigué, Yami ne chercha pas plus longtemps, il imprima les documents, pour pouvoir les lire le lendemain pendant ses pauses à l'Université.

Le jeune homme fonça directement dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de pouvoir recevoir enfin un salaire !

* * *

Yami était dans le bus qui le conduisait au prestigieux Hôpital Domino, dans lequel sa mère travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il était stressé, il avait la boule au ventre et les mains qui tremblaient. Comment son patient allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Surtout après avoir lu les dix pages qui lui expliquait que ce garçon avait des sautes d'humeur, des crises de violence intense et qu'il pouvait avoir des propos injurieux, tout en ajoutant le « over », la phase où il ignorait totalement ses soins, sa nourriture et surtout son interlocuteur. Cette phase par laquelle toute l'équipe hospitalière était passée.

Les portes de bus s'ouvrirent devant l'hôpital, le jeune homme était enfin arrivé. Son stress était devenu plus fort, plus intense. Dire que la veille, il se sentait léger, car il n'avait que l'argent en tête !

Enfin, il se donna une bonne claque mentale et entra dans l'établissement d'un pas à moitié assuré.

Dès l'entrée, les membres de l'équipe hospitalière lui souriaient et lui lançaient « bonne chance ! Hein ! ». Yami n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'en aller loin. Très loin de cet endroit qui mettait tout en œuvre pour le stresser. Fort heureusement, sa mère était en face, à l'attendre près d'un ascenseur, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bonjour mon chéri, bon, calme-toi. Yûgi est comme un animal, il va sentir ton stress, dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Oui, j'ai lu…

\- Si tu t'entends bien avec lui, tout ira bien. Pour l'instant, il est normal. Aucune grande crise depuis hier.

\- D'accord, euh… tu veux bien me faire un topo, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, on monte en même temps. »

L'ascenseur arrivait au quatrième étage, quand les portes s'ouvrirent. C'était un long couloir blanc très triste, sans l'ombre d'une décoration.

 _Pourquoi tant de blanc ? C'est plus que déprimant..._ Pensa le jeune homme.

Pendant que sa mère lui donnait les instructions, il regardait la porte vitrée, où il pouvait apercevoir le jeune garçon, qui avait l'air perdu.

« - Bien, il y a une ligne pointillée en noir sur le sol à ne pas dépasser, elle sépare la zone de Yûgi et la zone de sécurité. Vu qu'il est attaché, il ne peut pas la dépasser.

\- Je trouve ça cruel… souffla Yami.

\- Je le trouve aussi, mais un de nos anciens collèges s'est fait entailler le bras auparavant. Depuis, il est interdit d'amener des objets, du genre tranchant, piquant ou susceptible d'être dangereux. Ah oui, tu dois faire un bilan écrit de ta séance sur le carnet qui est dans la chambre.

\- D'accord, j'y vais…, mais s'il est si dangereux que ça. Pourquoi ne pas lui mettre une camisole de force ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas décisionnaire ! »

Yami souffla un bon coup et tourna la poignée de la porte pour entrer dans cette fameuse chambre. Comme le couloir, la chambre était toute blanche, avec quelques journaux et des livres empilés proche de la ligne de sécurité. Le jeune Yûgi était assis au bord de la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, elle était munie de barreaux blancs. Faut dire, tant de blanc, il y a de quoi devenir dingue, ça doit jouer !

Dans l'espace dédié à Yûgi, il n'y avait qu'un lit et quelques peluches en très mauvais état, déchiquetées à vrai dire. Peut-être qu'il passait ses nerfs dessus, vu qu'il était bloqué dans cette pièce blanche et pénible, ça peut se comprendre. Et il put entrevoir un espace fermé qui devait sûrement lui servir de salle de bain.

Balayant la zone de sécurité, il put remarquer un téléphone, des livres, des chaises et un bâton. Yami espérait qu'il n'allait pas arriver au point de le frapper avec.

Yami finit par observer son protégé qui était agrippé aux barreaux, à regarder les autres patients qui étaient à l'extérieur. Vêtu d'un pyjama blanc, il était la copie parfaite du jeune homme, mais avec des yeux mauve et non rouge comme celui qui avait la mission de l'apaiser. Se raclant la gorge il put gagner l'attention du jeune garçon qui s'approcha juste au bord de la limite de sécurité. Yami ne le quittait pas un instant des yeux, comme il était précisé dans les documents. Il se rappelait qu'il fallait toujours parler après le garçon, tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné le feu vert « Start ». Il lui serait donc interdit de parler sans autorisation.

Le patient 42 regarda de bas en haut, intrigué par son nouveau « tuteur », il tenta d'avancer hors de la limite, mais il se fit arrêter par une chaîne qui était liée à sa jambe gauche, ce qui le fit grogner.

« - Ah, ton odeur, tu es de la famille de madame Miyuki Sennen, j'ignore pourquoi, mais te voir me pousse à parler…, dit le jeune garçon en reculant de quelque pas.

\- Euh, Je- je suis son fils…

\- Que c'est intéressant, le « clan » Sennen essaie de me raisonner. Je te préviens d'avance. Je vais bien, seuls les autres sont devenus fous !

\- Je vois… dit Yami de manière très hésitante.

\- Quel est ton prénom Sennen ?

\- Yami…

\- Ténèbres ? Je ne pensais jamais que Miyuki donnerait un nom si ridicule à son gamin, sourit Yûgi avec moquerie. Enfin je peux parler, je m'appelle Chaussette… Je veux dire Yûgi avec les kanji qui signifient "Jeu", acheva le garçon en allant s'asseoir sur son lit à regarder son tuteur. »

Yami prit le carnet, s'assit sur une des chaises et commença à lire les rapports des anciens infirmiers.

* * *

 _14 septembre 2011_

 _Le jeune garçon est souriant, un peu perdu, mais souriant, ça fait plaisir ! Il ne bouge pas trop, car il dit qu'un inconnu est assis à côté de moi. J'ai eu beau l'assurer qu'on était juste tous les deux dans la pièce, Il a préféré rester dans son coin à fixer le vide. Tant qu'il reste calme, ça va._

 _25 septembre 2011_

 _Yûgi se regarde dans le miroir depuis des heures, ça me fait peur. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort debout._

 _5 décembre 2011_

 _Sa mère vient d'arriver, quand elle est là, il est tout agité, il tremble des mains et bégaye. On dirait qu'il se retient de la frapper. Pour elle, c'est fixé, il lui est interdit d'approcher. Il commence à l'insulter… Je ne pensais pas que ce garçon si gentil pouvait dire des mots si violents._

 _24 décembre 2011_

 _Joyeux Noel ! Je passe mon Noël avec Yûgi. Il n'arrête pas de se suspendre à la fenêtre à hurler « Joyeux Noël !» à chaque passant. Je lui ai offert une peluche, il est ravi. À 10 ans, être obligé de rester dans cette pièce, le pauvre !_

 _31 décembre 2011_

 _Bonne année ! Ou beau néné comme hurle Yûgi. Il a mangé la peluche que je lui ai offerte, mon petit gars n'a même pas le droit à des sucreries. Donc pour lui, sa fin d'année, c'est petits pois-carotte, j'aurais bien voulu fêter le Nouvel An chez moi, mais cet hôpital ne veut même pas le laisser aller dans la cour._

* * *

Yûgi émit un bâillement et attira l'attention du jeune homme en le sifflant.

« - Je peux sortir ? Je vais bien…

\- Non désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça Yûgi.

\- Ah, tu veux bien venir à côté de moi ?

\- Non désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça Yûgi, répéta-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu es là si tu me sers à rien putain de ta mère ! lui cria le jeune garçon avec toute sa rage.

\- Calme, je ne suis pas venu me faire insulter gratuitement non plus ! OH ! CONNARD ! »

 _Non, mais c'est moi le connard, je suis là pour le "comprendre" et moi je perds mon sang-froid, il va me mettre en over, direct là !_ pensa Yami.

« - Pardon… je n'aurai pas du… je vais me mettre au coin pour me punir. J'étais vilain ! Très vilain…

\- C'est ma faute pardon, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid Yûgi.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, continue à faire ce que tu désires, rassura Yami en lui souriant.

\- Start…

\- Tu m'autorises à parler quand j'en ai envie ?

\- Oui, mais tu veux bien t'approcher, s'il te plait ?

\- Désolé vraiment, je ne peux pas. Je suis le protocole.

\- Ah, souffla Yûgi tristement. »

Yami regarda le patient 42, il trouvait cela cruel de l'enchaîner et l'empêcher d'avoir des contacts avec d'autres individus. Ça ne pouvait que le démoraliser et le troubler. Devait-il faire une impasse sur le protocole et l'apaiser comme il se doit ? Et puis, il était assez fort pour résister à cet adolescent au physique frêle, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Le jeune homme se leva et franchit la ligne de sécurité pour s'asseoir à côté de Yûgi. Le jeune garçon affichait un grand sourire, il commençait même à pleurer de joie.

 _Ça doit faire des années que l'on n'a pas dû l'approcher le pauvre garçon_ , pensa Yami en lui caressant la tête et lui offrant un sourire, ce qui fit sursauter son patient qui recula aussitôt.

« - Ça va ? demanda Yami d'un air intrigué.

\- Tu m'as touché ! Et… ça ne m'a pas fait mal… Habituellement, quand on me touche ça fait mal. »

Yûgi fut de nouveau surpris lorsqu'il eut une étreinte de la part de son tout nouveau tuteur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait autant d'affection en si peu de temps.

« - Tu te sens mieux comme ça ? T'as l'air moins énervé en tous cas.

\- Je suis content ! Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît !

\- Je vais devoir, je dois rester avec toi que deux heures aujourd'hui, j'ai cours demain.

\- Roh… gémit Yûgi déçu.

\- Je repasse demain, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en le lâchant. »

Son patient s'était montré ravi de cette étreinte et le jeune homme l'avait bien remarqué. Yûgi qui avait un air énervé, s'était directement calmé et affichait un sourire à son tour. Yami lui caressa une dernière fois la tête et retourna dans la zone de sécurité pour reprendre la lecture des bilans qui l'intriguait.

* * *

 _9 Mai 2013_

 _Yûgi m'a frappé dès mon arrivée, ce n'est pas son jour sans doute. Je n'ai aucune douleur, vu que c'était juste un rouleau de journal. Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas prendre cette habitude._

 _4 juin 2013_

 _Joyeux Anniversaire Yûgi ! Il fête ses 12 ans. Sa mère est passée juste 10 minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, vu le nombre d'insultes et de menace que Yûgi lui proférer. Je le comprends, elle ne vient qu'une fois par an. C'est son gosse merde, elle pourrait venir davantage !_

 _Vu que cette « grognasse » est partie, mon petit Yûgi s'est calmé et recommence à sourire. On s'est partagé le gâteau que j'ai ramené en cachette._

 _24 juin 2013_

 _Il se regarde dans le miroir, et crie « Tu veux m'enculer, c'est ça ? Je t'enculerai plus fort donc, fils de pute ». Je lui dis bonne chance pour s'auto-enculer… Mais dans l'ensemble, il est calme. Yûgi est un garçon très adorable, je suis sûr que si on le laissait sortir un peu, il serait guéri._

 _5 juillet 2013_

 _C'est ma dernière journée avec Yûgi, cet hôpital me vire au moment où mon petit gars commence à se sentir mieux. J'espère que son nouveau tuteur s'en occupera bien. De toute façon je viendrai le voir aussi souvent que possible. Pas comme cette grognasse qui lui sert de mère. Deux fois par semaine, je le jure ! Et celui qui lui fait du mal, foi de Mahado, je lui casse les jambes !_

* * *

Yami jeta un œil sur Yûgi qui était encore à la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'il attendait la venue de ce fameux Mahado. Enfin, c'est ce que le jeune homme pensait jusqu'au moment où il entendit Yûgi crier des jurons sur les patients à l'extérieur.

« - Hey ! Mes couilles sur ton nez, feront de toi un dindon !

\- Yûgi, n'insulte pas les autres patients !

\- Pardon, j'en mourrai d'envie, ricana-t-il. _»_

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son patient pour lui caresser une dernière fois la tête. Yûgi était ravi et serra dans ses bras son nouveau tuteur très amical. Yami fut surpris d'une telle action de la part de son patient aux agissements « violents ». Ce garçon est-il mentalement instable ou juste un gamin en manque d'affection ?

Cela reste un mystère pour Yami, le nouveau tuteur du patient 42. En tous cas, sa motivation qui était au départ l'argent, a été changée par l'envie de savoir la vérité.

* * *

 _ **OVER**_


	2. Patient

_10 juillet 2013_

 _Génial l'accueil, le gamin m'a directement insulté dès mon premier jour. Et m'a demandé toutes les 5 minutes « où est Mahado ? », j'en ai eu tellement marre que je lui ai répondu « Dans ton cul ! » Bon la paye est de 205 000 yens, courage ma fille !_

 _15 Juillet 2013_

 _Je l'ai frappé avec un de ses livres ! Mais il l'a bien mérité ce con, il m'a arraché le collier de perles que mon petit copain m'a offert. C'est décidé, je le frappe à chaque fois qu'il me prend la tête !_

 _15 Aout 2013_

 _Je suis nouveau et l'accueil du gamin est génial. Il m'a enfoncé une fourchette dans la main tout en rigolant. À ceux qui lisent ce carnet poussiéreux (ce qui m'étonnerait, même moi je ne l'ai pas lu), faîtes attention ! Ils me demandent de rester et si j'accepte, j'ai le double ! 410 000 Yens*. Bon je vais résister._

 _16 Aout 2013_

 _Super, il a une camisole ! Il ne pourra pas m'agresser comme hier. Mais c'est bizarre, il reste allongé à baver sur le sol. Il ne m'écoute pas, il ne mange plus et ses médicaments, il les a gobés comme des tic-tac ! C'est donc pour ça qu'il bave… Boh, je suis que concierge, je dirai que je ne savais pas._

* * *

Yami ferma le carnet et le jeta contre le mur, tellement qu'il était énervé. Un hôpital « prestigieux » disent-ils. Ils engageaient n'importe quel clampin pour s'occuper de Yûgi. Comparé à son premier tuteur qui l'a mené sur la voie de la guérison, les autres n'ont fait qu'aggraver son cas. De plus, le carnet était mal tenu, certes Mahado laissait des avis personnels sur ses journées avec le patient 42, toutefois, il notait chaque heure les prises de médicament, son humeur et même son rythme cardiaque.

Le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil et prit de nouveau le carnet, pour reprendre sa lecture. Il put lire que juste en une année, il avait eu quatorze tuteurs différents. Bon sang, autant pour une personne mentalement fragile, ça ne pouvait qu'être déstabilisant, surtout que ce n'est qu'un enfant, enfin il donne cette impression.

La sonnette de la porte fit sursauter Yami qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte pour aller ouvrir. Ce fut sa mère toute souriante qu'il invita à entrer. Se dirigeant tous les deux au salon, sa mère ouvrit une boite de pâtisseries.

« - Alors, avec Yûgi, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, très adorable comme garçon, mais t'as lu le carnet ?

\- Non, je l'ai feuilleté très rapidement et j'ai posé mes commentaires, dit-elle en mangeant ses petites douceurs.

\- Tu te rends compte que tout l'hôpital s'occupe mal de lui, il a eu juste en une année quatorze tuteurs, tu te rends compte. Même moi je serai perdu.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- En plus votre histoire de ligne de sécurité, c'est n'importe quoi ! Je l'ai franchi et il ne m'a rien fait.

\- Ne franchis jamais la ligne, il pourrait gravement te blesser. Aujourd'hui, tu as eu de la chance, il était calme.

\- D'après son premier tuteur, il est généralement calme. Il peut donner des coups, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Ça fait six ans qu'il est enfermé ! cria Yami fou de rage en jetant le carnet au sol.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois énervé comme ça…

\- Désolé, mais lire ce torchon me titille les nerfs, je ne trouve pas ça normal tout ce qui se passe avec Yûgi.

\- En tous cas, tu as l'air déterminé de le savoir et à t'occuper de lui, s'écria la mère tout en mangeant une pâtisserie. »

* * *

Le lendemain, le jeune homme était dans le bus en direction de l'hôpital, le sac plein à craquer et avec une boite de pâtisserie en main. Décidé de faire plaisir à son petit patient, il avait pris de quoi l'occuper pendant deux heures. Arrivé devant l'établissement, il entra sans la peur qu'il avait la veille. Il alla à l'ascenseur, mais un médecin l'arrêta pour lui dire que les sucreries étaient interdites pour son patient. Yami grogna, l'ignora et entra au plus vite dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Yûgi.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la chambre, il vit le jeune garçon allongé sur le sol. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui et le secoua tout doucement.

« - Yami ! s'écria le garçon tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Coucou Yûgi, devine ce que je t'apporte.

\- Euh, t'apportes ? Devine !

\- Ahah, des sucreries. On m'avait dit que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Mais disons qu'on s'en moque, ricana le tuteur en lui montrant les pâtisseries.

\- Ah ! C'est quoi ?

\- Des gâteaux, ils sont tous pour toi. Régale-toi. »

Son petit protégé mangea les sucreries avec tout le bonheur du monde, ce qui décrocha un sourire à son tuteur. Il en profita au même moment pour sortir divers livres de son sac qui se dégonfla.

« - Et voici de la lecture au goût du jour, ça vient de ma collection personnelle. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas les abîmer.

\- Pas abîmer, c'est noté, promis, répondit le jeune garçon la bouche pleine.

\- Dis Yûgi, souffla le tuteur sérieusement.

\- Oui, Yami ? Je t'écoute, oui, oui.

\- Tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, je me sens bien. Je te jure Yami. Si j'étais fou je le saurais. J'aurais pris ses chaînes débiles et me serais étranglé avec ou je t'aurais étranglé. Mais non, c'est les autres qui sont fous, ils m'obligent à boire ses… euh… drogues, voilà le mot exact. Drogue… où je suis hors de moi, moi ! Je vais pisser deux secondes… »

Yûgi se leva pour aller près de la fenêtre et commença à sortir ses affaires. Le tuteur fonça le rattraper et lui remit son pantalon à toute vitesse en soufflant de soulagement. Il tenait son protégé fortement dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête.

« - Yûgi, on va reculer doucement et on va aller aux toilettes qui sont juste à côté.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais elles sont dégoûtantes… le concierge panique à chaque fois qu'il entre ici, donc il passe juste un coup d'éponge rapide. Résultat, je pisse sur la terrasse, en espérant qu'un jour ça touche l'autre connard qui est en fauteuil roulant. Ce connard qui a le droit, lui, de courir après les papillons… Attends ! Ma phrase est incorrecte…

\- Les toilettes du couloir alors… Allons-y. »

Son patient leva la tête pour regarder les yeux perçants de son tuteur. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et secoua sa jambe où il y avait la chaîne, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce. Yami soupira et lâcha le garçon, lui faisant geste qu'il pouvait se soulager à la fenêtre. Yûgi ressortit son attirail pour enfin se soulager. Il poussait de grand « ouais » avec une voix aigüe en répétition tout en rigolant. Ce qui fit glousser Yami, qui se retenait à la vue de ce spectacle. Un gros « oh » fut sorti avec un éclat de rire.

« - Se passe quoi ?

\- Je l'ai touché ! J'ai l'ai touché ! Regarde ! Regarde ! rigola le garçon à plein poumon tout triomphant. Mon vœu est exaucé ! JE T'AI EU CONNARD ! JE T'AI EU ! ESSAIE DE COURIR APRÈS LES PAPILLONS MAINTENANT ! »

Yami se dirigea à la fenêtre, il regarda la pauvre victime jaune d'urine, affichant un grand dégoût sur son visage. C'est bizarre, mais lui aussi eut envie de rire, mais il se retint de toutes ses forces par respect. Car quand même cet infirme s'est reçu une douche particulière. Il posa son regard sur Yûgi qui était tout souriant et extrêmement détendu. Visiblement, un peu de distraction avait suffi à le calmer. Tapotant l'épaule du garçon, il fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inviter à jouer.

Yûgi s'assit en face de lui, intrigué par le jeu que son tuteur lui présenta.

« - C'est un jeu de dames, tu as déjà joué ?

\- Oui avec Mahado, il me battait tout le temps. Mais je pense qu'il me déteste. Il n'est plus venu. Je n'ai rien fait de mal promis.

\- Je te crois Yûgi, ne t'en fais pas. Allez jouons. »

Pendant la partie, Yami observait chacun des gestes de son patient, il faisait souvent des gestes brusques, et avait comme tic de bouger son index rapidement, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en jetant des coups d'œil rapides sur les coins de la pièce. De temps en temps, il se frottait la nuque en grimaçant de douleur. Le jeune tuteur regarda à son tour les coins de la pièce blanche. Et tout compte fait cette pièce blanche avait un défaut, une caméra bien cachée. Apparemment, son patient était surveillé. Étrange, rien n'était stipulé dans les documents à ce sujet. Il quitta au plus vite du regard la caméra des yeux, car il avait le pressentiment que cela lui causerait des ennuis de s'y attarder.

Le tuteur gagna la partie contre Yûgi qui se laissa tomber en arrière, déçu d'avoir perdu.

« - Si j'arrivais à réfléchir correctement ! Putain… cracha le patient qui se mordait la lèvre.

\- Tu veux réessayer ? Je te laisse autant de temps que tu veux pour réfléchir.

\- Super ! Bien jouons, jouons. »

Laissant son protégé réfléchir, il observa de nouveau son comportement. Il le voyait trembler tout entier, ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de cligner et il l'entendait respirer fortement. Le jeune garçon soufflait de grands coups et se frottait les yeux, tentant à tout prix de se maîtriser.

« - Ça va Yûgi ?

\- OUI ! ÇA SE VOIT !»

Yûgi se leva et fit trois fois le tour de la pièce, pour s'arrêter soudainement.

« - Rien abîmé, noté… Oui c'est noté. Aide-moi… Zone de sécurité. Objet à ne pas abîmer dans la zone de sécurité. Comme ça, moi pas… abîmer, casser, manger… expliqua le garçon en amenant les affaires près de la ligne.

\- Yûgi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne dois pas abîmer les affaires à Yami. Tu sais, c'est un monsieur super… Il a l'air menaçant comme ça. Mais il est gentil, très gentil. Très cool, cool attitude…

\- Yûgi, je suis là. Tu me vois ?

\- Va… Dans la zone, là, s'il te plaît… »

C'était peine perdue, le jeune garçon n'écoutait plus et ne faisait que tourner en rond dans sa zone, à chantonner un air inconnu. Yami s'assit sur une des chaises dans la zone de sécurité et le regarda tout en écoutant cette mélodie qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il en profita au même moment pour écrire son bilan journalier comme le faisait le premier tuteur Mahado. Une fois fini. Il se leva et s'approcha de Yûgi, qui ne le regardait plus, lui donnant une petite caresse sur la tête. Son patient le regarda soudainement avec un air surpris et effrayé. Cette expression fit des picotements dans l'estomac du tuteur, il aurait préféré revoir le même sourire qu'il lui avait offert à son arrivée. Après tout, cela n'était pas bien grave, ce n'était de pas sa faute, son protégé ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea hors de l'établissement lorsqu'il fut interrompu par sa mère.

« - Tu as encore franchi sa zone ?

\- Oui, et tu vois je n'ai rien ! Il est juste un peu perdu actuellement. Donc je verrai demain dans quel état il est avec ses médicaments. Ah oui, il ne les a pas pris aujourd'hui… À demain M'man, acheva Yami en partant.

\- Hum d'accord. À demain mon chéri. »

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Yami se laissa tomber sur son lit, il poussa un grand bâillement en s'étirant entièrement. Repensant au visage apeuré de Yûgi, il sentit son cœur se serrer ainsi que de la tristesse. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu le rendre ainsi alors qu'il était plutôt normal et détendu jusqu'au moment où il lui avait demandé de réfléchir.

Il se remémora les gestes de son patient, gestes brusques, tics nerveux incontrôlables, panique… de plus, il disait qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir, se retenait-il de réfléchir ? Essayait-il d'oublier ? Il songeait à tant de possibilités, sans aucune piste. À moins que le carnet mal entretenu puisse l'aider et répondre à ses questions.

* * *

 _ **OVER**_


	3. Mystère

_4 juin 2014_

 _C'est l'anniversaire de « mon patient », je mets « mon », mais depuis la nouvelle réforme je suis juste là, à le regarder tourner dans la pièce, se fixer dans le miroir, lire ses bouquins barbants sur la musique de mon cul. Enfin, être payé plus de 220 000 yens juste pour surveiller un gosse une heure ou deux, c'est le paradis._

 _21 juin 2014_

 _Je mangeais du chocolat en attendant et le gosse me fixait. Il peut toujours rêver, il n'en aura pas._

* * *

C'est samedi, jour de repos. Yami flâne dans son lit carnet en main et stylo dans l'autre. À chaque commentaire débile du carnet, il s'amuse à mettre des insultes à côté. Ça l'énerve que son protégé se fasse rabaisser ou persécuter.

 _C'est juste un enfant perdu qui a besoin d'attention et d'aide ! Pas une bête de foire ! Personne pour chercher à le comprendre en six ans !_ hurla Yami mentalement.

Il regarde son réveil qui indique sept heures vingt du matin, il se demande s'il ne va pas rendre visite à Yûgi. Ça changerait du soir et il pourrait voir son attitude dès le réveil. Yami, sourire aux lèvres, imaginait son petit protégé avec sa frimousse encore endormi et cela faisait battre son cœur. Même s'il est un peu perdu, il est tout de même mignon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir des pensées pareilles ? Et d'y prendre plaisir en plus ! Le jeune homme se secoua la tête et remit son nez dans le carnet pour essayer d'oublier ses pensées étranges.

* * *

L'horloge de son téléphone indiquait huit heures cinquante-huit. Yami était dans le bus qui se rendait à l'hôpital, tenant un sac de nourriture. Il avait décidé de manger avec son patient aujourd'hui. Mais comme à son habitude, il accéléra le pas pour atteindre la chambre de son patient, sans se faire arrêter par les médecins.

Dès son entrée dans la chambre, il regarda son protégé qui était assis au milieu de la pièce. Yami s'approcha en l'appelant par son prénom, déposant avant tout le sac de nourriture à côté. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Intrigué, il avança de quelques pas pour enfin constater qu'il dormait. Le jeune tuteur eut un grand sourire amusé pour ensuite secouer doucement Yûgi. Le jeune garçon sursauta et le poussa au sol pour lui sauter dessus. Dos à terre, littéralement dominé par son patient qui commençait à l'étrangler. Le manque d'air se fit sentir. Yami, pris par surprise, ignorait comment le repousser, il invectivait son protégé qui reprit conscience aussitôt. Yûgi retira ses mains du cou de son tuteur tout en haletant.

Le jeune homme toussa et reprit de son mieux son souffle. Il se frotta le cou tout en regardant les yeux de son patient qui était toujours sur lui. Lors de l'attaque, ses yeux étaient vides et son visage exprimait de la colère mélangée de peur. Yami lui prit les mains et sourit.

« - Bonjour Yû-Yûgi…, articula le jeune tuteur avec beaucoup de mal.

\- J'ai failli te tuer, et tu fais comme si rien n'était !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu étais juste hors de toi.

\- Frappe-moi ! Punis-moi ! Je t'ai fait du mal Yami…, cria le garçon.

\- Yûgi, tu comptes rester assis sur moi ? demanda-t-il en lui lâchant les mains.

\- Ah pardon… »

Yûgi se retira de son tuteur qui se relava en poussant un grand soupir pour ensuite caresser la tête de son petit protégé qui baissait la tête.

« - J'ai amené le petit-déjeuner, donc mangeons ! On oublie ça, d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux pas oublier ça… »

Yami servit le petit déjeuner, comme s'ils pique-niquaient au milieu de la pièce. Son patient, lui, était toujours triste d'avoir attaqué son tuteur. Le jeune homme lui caressa la tête en lui souriant.

« - J'ai une demande à te faire Yûgi ?

\- Je t'écoute, écoute.

\- Je veux voir dans quel état tu es sous l'effet des médicaments. Je veux juste observer et je noterai tout.

\- D'accord, tu crois vraiment que je suis fou ?

\- Franchement, je le serais si je devais rester dans cette pièce. Mais je veux vérifier. »

Toujours le cœur rempli de remords, le garçon accepta d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Avant de prendre les comprimés mis dans un gobelet en plastique, Yami nota les informations nécessaires sur son état physique et mental. Son patient n'avait pas pris de médicament pendant quatre jours, avait de légers tremblements et montrait une légère anxiété.

« - Bien Yûgi, je vais commençais à te poser des questions. Prêt ?

\- Oui patron.

\- Ahah, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Seize ans selon mes souvenirs, répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Quel est ton nom de famille et prénom ?

\- Yûgi, mon nom de famille, ne m'en souviens pas. »

Notant ses réponses et son comportement, il vit que son protégé commençait à s'agiter, il tremblait encore plus et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« - Yûgi… à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je réfléchis, pourquoi je ne me souviens pas… me souviens de rien à part… ici ! »

Yûgi se leva et commença à faire le tour de la pièce en regardant ses pieds. Il se frotta le visage et tenta à tout prix de reprendre son calme. Marmonnant des questions, il s'arrêta net.

« - Silence ! Ça sera notre secret… T'en sais beaucoup trop, cita Yûgi d'une voix plus grave en se frappant la tête à l'aide son poing.

\- Yûgi ça suffit, l'arrêta le tuteur en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini, arrête d'y penser. Je ne dois pas te perdre comme hier.

\- Oui, je vais me reprendre, je vais prendre les comprimés. »

Après la prise des médicaments, Yûgi s'assit sur le lit, en face de Yami qui le regardait en souriant. Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour que les comprimés fassent effet. Yûgi ne tremblait plus, mais il avait l'air de somnoler, à faire un sourire niais.

« - Yûgi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Wah ?

\- Es-tu avec moi ?

\- Oui…

\- Quel âge as-tu Yûgi ?

\- Yûgi quel âge ? 16 ? Non trop petite jambe pour, donc 6, rigola-t-il pour ensuite chantonner. »

Yami nota tout, malheureusement le fait que le médicament soit donné dans un gobelet empêche de savoir ce que s'est. Son patient n'était plus du tout conscient de ce qu'il faisait, chantonnait et racontait des bêtises. Il regarda l'heure et vit que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, dommage que Yûgi soit dans cet état. Il aurait préféré passer sa journée avec le garçon souriant qui avait conscience de tout. Se levant pour aller acheter à manger, le jeune garçon l'attrapa, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son tuteur.

« - Reste avec moi, je ne veux pas être seul… supplia Yûgi en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Je reviens ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi toute la journée. On jouera aux dames, promis, le rassura-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

\- D'accord, reviens vite ! »

* * *

Yami se rendit au Burger World, accueilli par une de ses amies, il se dirigea au comptoir et commanda. La jeune femme lui donna un petit coup de bassin en souriant.

« - Alors Yami, que fais-tu de beau de ton samedi ?

\- Je m'occupe de mon patient, enfin je suis pressé… Comme d'hab, mais pour deux.

\- Tu ne restes même pas me tenir compagnie ! Tu es méchant ! se plaignit-elle. Enfin je te sers tout de suite.

\- Je t'en remercie, je dois me dépêcher sinon les médecins vont encore m'arrêter.

\- Ah pourquoi ?

\- Ils ne veulent pas que Yûgi mange de la nourriture ne venant pas de l'hôpital. Enfin, je trouve cet endroit bizarre.

\- Et voilà monsieur est servi. J'avoue que le cas de ton patient comme tu me l'a raconté, c'est bizarre. Faut enquêter ! Tu crois que je peux venir ?

\- Tout l'hôpital dit qu'il est dangereux, je ne sais pas si ça serait prudent que tu viennes. Mais il est adorable. Enfin j'y vais Anzu. On se reverra ce soir. »

Arrivé dans l'hôpital qui était un peu plus calme, il se rendit à la chambre du patient 42. Après être sorti de l'ascenseur, il aperçut une belle femme habillée en tailleur noir, portant le badge de l'hôpital. Elle était devant la porte, hésitante. La femme tremblait à l'idée d'ouvrir la porte, faisant un pas en arrière, se fit interpeller par Yami qui lui dit :

« - Ce n'est pas un monstre, vous pouvez aller le voir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine…, balbutia la jeune femme en regardant le sol un peu anxieuse tout en agitant ses doigts. »

Observant la femme, il put reconnaitre qu'elle était timide. Ses gestes lui rappelaient son petit protégé. Regardant le visage de la femme qui rougissait, il remarqua la ressemblance.

« - Vous êtes la mère de Yûgi ?

\- Hééé ?! Comment… vous… ? Oui… je suis sa mère. Je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux.

\- Vous êtes jeune en tous cas, nous allons entrer ensemble pour le voir. Il doit être affamé. Madame ?

\- Yukino Mû…, juste Yukino, acheva-t-elle en retirant son badge. »

À son entrée dans la chambre, Yûgi était assis sur le lit en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras. Mais à la vue de cette femme, il commença à grogner. Yami se mit rapidement devant lui pour attirer son attention.

« Calme-toi, elle veut juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Qu'elle se casse cette pute ! Qu'elle retourne écarter ses jambes sur les trottoirs !

\- Yûgi ! Calme-toi ! mange et essaie de l'ignorer, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Un burger, wouah génial ! Yami tu es le meilleur ! »

Le jeune homme rejoignit Yukino qui était resté dans la zone de sécurité en tremblant. Il s'assit à ses côtés, en mangeant son burger. La jeune femme regardait en direction de la caméra cachée, apparemment elle savait que son fils était surveillé.

« - Que regardez-vous ? interrogea Yami avec méfiance.

\- Oh rien, rien. J'ai cru voir un insecte.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous êtes jeune pour être médecin ? Non ? demanda la femme timidement.

\- Je suis "psychiatre", dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Et oui je n'ai que 20 ans, vous êtes jeune aussi. Vous avez dans la vingtaine c'est ça ?

\- Vous êtes perspicace. J'ai 27 ans… répondit la femme en souriant.

\- Oh, je pense que j'ai des questions à vous poser. Mais hors de la chambre de votre fils, car votre présence le rend agressif. »

La femme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit en compagnie du tuteur qui l'intimidait terriblement. Dans la cour de l'hôpital, assis sur un banc, ils discutèrent, plutôt Yami posait des questions à la pauvre femme un peu perturbée.

« - Donc vous avez eu Yûgi à 11 ans et vous l'avez donné à une famille d'accueil ?

\- Oui, avant je m'en fichais un peu s'il était en bonne condition ou pas. Je ne le désirais pas… et je pense qu'il l'a bien remarqué. Mais quand je suis venu dans cet hôpital en tant que secrétaire, je l'ai reconnu dès que je l'ai vu, il ressemble tellement à son père.

\- Je vois, mais vous comptez le prendre avec vous dès qu'il sera guéri ?

\- Justement, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais l'hôpital le retient... Toute seule je ne peux pas en savoir plus, ni le sortir de là, déclara-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche ici…, chuchota Yami à son tour.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à enquêter, à avoir des informations, il ne me manque plus que ça pour réussir à entamer le nécessaire pour le faire sortir de là. Si vous acceptez, je vous enverrai tout par email.

\- J'accepte, répondit Yami sans hésitation. »

La jeune femme sourit et remit son badge, son nom était Yukino Mutô. Réfléchissant un peu, Yami se rappela que cette femme était une secrétaire de direction. C'était étrange, pourquoi demandait-elle de l'aide à ce jeune tuteur ? Elle devait tout savoir. Cela prouve que quelque chose clochait vraiment dans cet hôpital.

Yukino lui serra la main et lui fit un clin d'œil pour finir par partir. Yami regarda sa main et vit une note sur une petite feuille.

 _"Attention à la caméra de surveillance, la chambre est sur écoute. Le micro est sur la tenue de Yûgi."_

Yami eu un petit coup au cœur et un léger frisson, ses soupçons étaient fondés depuis le début. Yûgi n'était sans doute pas fou.

* * *

 _ **OVER**_


	4. Peur

Yami se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pour lui, cette journée était remplie de curiosité. Il avait rencontré la mère de son patient qui lui avait demandé de l'aide et des informations, car l'hôpital gardait son fils. Mais pour quelle raison ?

De plus, Yûgi avait dit une chose bizarre pendant qu'il était en transe. « Silence ! Tu en sais beaucoup trop… ». Que savait-il en trop ? Qui imitait-il en prenant une voix si grave ? Trop de questions lui passaient par la tête, cela l'épuisait. La sonnerie retentit, il se leva en soupirant, car il n'avait pas le cœur à parler à qui que ce soit. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Anzu accompagnée de ses autres amis, Jôno-uchi et Honda, les bras chargés de nourriture. Yami les invita à entrer et se souvint qu'il avait organisé une soirée jeu vidéo. S'excusant de n'avoir rien préparé, il rangea à toute vitesse sa paperasse, aidé d'Anzu.

« - Tu as l'air troublé, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Ah, c'est à cause de mon patient, soupira Yami. Enfin, je branche la console et on joue. »

En effet, passer une soirée entre amis ne pouvait que le détendre et lui changer les idées. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout remettre à lundi, les études, les affreux examens et le travail.

Car dès lundi, sa tâche sera plus compliquée.

* * *

Lundi matin, pour une fois, pas de cours après un bon week-end. Il faisait une chaleur accablante, il devait faire environ trente-cinq degrés, ce qui est normal en juin. Le tuteur espérait que son patient ne cuisait pas comme du poulet rôti dans sa chambre blanche. Arrivé à l'hôpital, le sac rempli, il avait une boisson fraîche à la main au cas où ses craintes soient avérées. Dans le hall principal, il faisait frais, mais une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, c'était invivable ! Étouffant !

Il fonça voir l'état de son patient qui était allongé sur le sol, en sueur. En plus de la chaleur, une odeur épouvantable venait de sa salle d'eau. Mais pas le temps, il lui fallait de l'air, de la fraîcheur. Yami ouvrit la fenêtre et aida Yûgi à boire sa limonade.

« - Merci Yami…

\- Franchement, ils allaient te laisser mourir !

\- Ça ne serai pas plus mal, non ?

\- Ne dis pas ça Yûgi ! Sa s'arrangera promis…, le rassura le tuteur en lui caressant la joue. Continue à boire, je reviens. »

Yami partit chercher un ventilateur dans le local du personnel et deux éventails. Il croisa le concierge, auquel il fit un sourire menaçant. L'employé en le voyant, sentit qu'une demande déplaisante allait arriver, essaya de s'enfuir, mais se fit vite ramener dans la chambre du patient. Apeuré, il resta dans la zone de sécurité à côté du ventilateur qui était branché sur la seule prise électrique de la pièce.

« - Allez nettoyer la salle d'eau je vous prie.

\- Il va m'attaquer !

\- Mais non, il est avec moi… allez-y maintenant ! ordonna le tuteur d'un ton sec tout en pointant du doigt l'endroit en question. »

Le jeune homme ventilait son protégé qu'il gardait près de lui, la tête posée sur sa jambe. Pendant qu'il rafraichissait Yûgi, il vit quelques bleus sur le cou. Curieux, il palpa l'arrière de la tête du garçon qui couina de douleur.

« - Excuse-moi Yûgi, dit Yami en retirant ses mains à toute vitesse.

\- Ce n'est rien…, j'ai mal comme ça depuis… hum… depuis quand ?

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose depuis samedi ?

\- Je … »

À cette question, il pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait et commençait à avoir ses tics nerveux. Yami posa sa main sur ses yeux et lui parla calmement.

« - Calme-toi, n'essaie pas de te souvenir. Pour l'instant, repose-toi puis t'iras prendre une douche dans un endroit propre.

\- Hum, et après on joue ?

\- Oui. »

Il était évident que son protégé s'était fait frapper, mais par qui ? Qui aurait assez de méchanceté pour s'en prendre à ce garçon adorable ? Serrant les poings, Yami se mordit la lèvre, énervé de ne pas pouvoir le prendre avec lui et le sortir de cette prison. Mais il devait prendre son mal en patience et récupérer le plus d'informations pour Yukino.

Yami savait grâce aux infos de cette femme que Yûgi était logé dans un étage non référencé. Sur les papiers il devait être au deuxième étage. Il était transféré dans le deuxième juste lors des inspections sanitaires ou autre. Bien sûr, ils lui administraient de nombreux sédatifs avant, afin de le tenir "calme". Il séjournait dans l'hôpital depuis l'âge de huit ans, mais avait été dans le coma pendant deux ans. Dès son réveil, ils avaient déclaré qu'il était mentalement instable. Expliqué comme ça, ça avait l'air normal, cependant le hic, c'est que les informations sur la cause du coma étaient introuvables ainsi que le nom du médecin. Il était évident qu'une personne dans la direction avait fait en sorte de le garder enfermé pour une raison inconnue. À cet instant, le jeune homme se souvint de la phrase citée par son patient.

 _Tu en sais beaucoup trop…_

Le tuteur ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit, pensant avoir compris.

« - Tu es beau quand tu souris Yami ! remarqua Yûgi en balançant ses jambes.

\- Hein ? lança le tuteur en rougissant légèrement.

\- J'adore ton sourire ! Il est beau.

\- Tch ! Toi alors, répondit-il en tirant doucement les joues dodues du garçon tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment sur son sourire. Habituellement toutes les personnes qu'il côtoient n'ont pas le courage de venir lui parler sans motif ou prétexte, car il affiche un visage trop sévère et froid. Avoir une telle prestance physique avait parfois ses avantages, mais surtout des inconvénients dans sa vie quotidienne. Comme faire peur aux jeunes enfants dont il devait s'occuper, ou intimider du regard les caissières de la supérette qui lui faisaient alors des rabais très appréciables. En tout cas, cela lui faisait plaisir que son physique ne gênât pas son patient qui était de bonne humeur, au point de chantonner encore cette mystérieuse chanson.

« - Quel est cet air que tu fredonnes sans cesse ?

\- Je sais pas, mais elle est toujours là, dans ma tête depuis toujours…

\- Hum, tu veux bien continuer ? J'aime bien. »

Comme demandé, le garçon se mit à chanter :

… … …

 _ **Nakanaide hitori de**_

 _Ne pleures pas seul_

 _ **Hohoende mitsumete**_

 _Regarde- moi en souriant_

 _ **Anata no soba ni iru kara**_

 _Car je serai à tes côtés_

… … …

Yami écoutait, mais il ne connaissait vraiment pas cette chanson, sa culture musicale était faible à vrai dire. Même si c'était une chanson récente, il ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Mais le tuteur se demandait où son patient avait pu entendre cette chanson. Tout était trop silencieux dans cette chambre, sans radio, donc il a dû l'entendre de quelqu'un. Sans doute par le concierge, ou par ses anciens tuteurs ou tout simplement, depuis la cour en contrebas.

Mais il était temps de divertir son protégé. Il avait tout amené pour, y compris un de ses jeux favoris, un jeu de cartes du nom de duel de monstre. Un jeu dans lequel Yûgi devra réfléchir et réussir à surmonter ses démons intérieurs.

Le patient se décolla de Yami, afin de s'asseoir en face de celui-ci, curieux de savoir à quoi il va jouer aujourd'hui. Yami expliqua les règles du jeu tout en lui montrant les cartes, alors même que Yûgi commençait à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« - Tu as compris ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant son patient qui s'agitait.

\- Ouais, ouais, à la fin de ton tour, je t'attaque avec mes cartes, cartes.

\- Bien, je pose mon monstre et c'est ton tour.

\- Bah moi j'attaque ! Brouuuah ! cria Yûgi en jetant les cartes une par une dans la face de son tuteur.

\- Euh, je vais te réexpliquer… Aie ! »

Une fois les règles assimilées par son protégé, ils purent jouer tranquillement. Comme toujours le comportement de Yûgi en phase de réflexion était le même, à une chose près. Il marmonnait des choses, Yami tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre.

 _Gamin débile, pense, ne chiale pas comme une merde, gosse inutile… arrête, merde…_

Yami caressa la tête du garçon puis lui sourit, son patient fit de même et apparemment cela le calma un peu, ses tremblements diminuèrent et sa respiration se fit moins bruyante. Le fait de réfléchir lui faisait du mal, mais avec un peu d'aide, il pourrait sans doute se souvenir de certaines choses. Le tuteur se leva et s'assit à côté de son protégé qui le regardait.

« - Je vois tes cartes et tu vois les miennes ! exclama Yûgi.

\- Pas grave, regarde si tu veux. Juste que tu as l'air agité, ça va ?

\- Je me sens bloqué à chaque fois que je réfléchis… je tremble comme un idiot…

\- Essaies-tu d'oublier ?

\- Oublier ? Oublier quoi justement ? se demandait Yûgi en se tenant la tête. »

Son patient se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda les autres patients tout en marmonnant « Oublier quoi ? ». Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers son tuteur curieux, mais Yûgi fixait un point à côté de lui.

« - Il est à côté de toi… Il est de retour… Ce mec est là ! »

L'ainé cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas jusqu'à l'instant où il se rappela de la note de Mahado.

 _Il ne bouge pas trop, car il dit qu'un inconnu est assis à côté de moi. J'ai eu beau l'assurer qu'on était juste tous les deux dans la pièce, il a préféré rester dans son coin à fixer le vide._

Le tuteur se racla la gorge et se mit à lui parler calmement, afin de pouvoir entamer une conversation avec lui sans trop le brusquer, tout en se rappelant qu'ils étaient surveillés.

« - Je ne vais pas regarder cet homme, Yûgi fais-moi confiance, tu me fais confiance Yûgi ?

\- Oui, plus que tous les autres, malgré que tu sois là que depuis une semaine…

\- Ça me fait plaisir, mais Yûgi ne le regarde pas. »

Son patient le regarda alors, son visage exprimait de la peur, de l'incompréhension, mais il ne tremblait plus. Yami, toujours assis sur le sol, lui tendit les bras pour encourager le garçon à venir, ce qu'il fit d'une enjambée pour finir par serrer son tuteur dans ses bras.

« - J'ai fini, la salle d'eau est propre, annonça le concierge tout en partant.

\- Merci, va te doucher et te changer Yûgi. Je t'ai apporté du linge propre, au lieu de porter ce pyjama crasseux.

\- D'accord, j'y vais. Mais si l'autre gars me suit ?

\- Ignore-le, il n'a pas l'air de te vouloir du mal, le rassura Yami en lui caressant la tête.

\- Tu le vois ?

\- Non, je ne le vois pas… désolé, avoua Yami en hésitant. »

Yûgi se détacha de Yami, se leva et regarda la zone vide, puis son tuteur à nouveau. Il fit ça à plusieurs reprises tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« - Bon Dieu ! Il parle trop et vite ! Parle lentement sale bouffeur de rectum…

\- Yûgi, regarde-moi ! Juste moi. »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, il respirait vite et commençait à être en sueur. Yami se leva et s'approcha de son patient qui recula brusquement.

« - Tu as peur de moi ? demanda le tuteur à son patient qui était désormais effrayé.

\- Non, non, ne me frappez plus, s'il vous plaît, je le referais plus… je ne regarderais plus quand vous me le ferez… arrêtez ! hurla-t-il de terreur au milieu de ses larmes.

\- De quoi tu parles Yûgi ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ? dit Yami d'une voix rassurante tout en essayant de s'approcher de son patient pour l'apaiser. »

Son patient recula tout en regardant la zone vide, il retira sa chemise et la jeta dans le coin de la pièce. Comme si on lui indiquait quoi faire.

« - Yûgi, dis-moi…

\- Yami ! Là, mets-toi là ! ordonna Yûgi tout en pointant la zone de sécurité, paniqué. »

À contrecœur, Yami alla dans la zone de sécurité, craignant ce que son patient pouvait faire et dire. Car si les soupçons du jeune homme étaient exacts, la personne qui retenait Yûgi le surveillait par peur qu'il ne divulgue un lourd secret. Mais la peur actuelle de Yami était surtout de se faire virer comme le premier tuteur, car il faisait trop bien son travail.

« - Yami, je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé, mais avant peux-tu regarder la salle d'eau ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Il inspecta la salle d'eau, l'endroit était vraiment étroit, le lavabo était collé aux W.C tout en étant en face de la cabine de douche. Regardant cette pièce peu éclairée, il pouvait voir une caméra. Comparée à celle de la chambre, on la voyait bien. La personne qui le surveillait devait être un gros dégueulasse et il ne le cachait pas. Une fois sorti de la pièce, il retrouva son patient assis par terre, à l'attendre, fixant le vide. Le fait d'imaginer qu'un pervers puisse observer son protégé pendant sa toilette le dégoutait au plus haut point.

« - C'est vraiment propre ?

\- Oui… mais il y a…

\- J'y vais alors ! »

Son patient alla se doucher en vérifiant que son homme invisible ne le suivait pas. Il laissa la porte entrebâillée, il y était bien obligé vu que la chaîne à son pied l'empêchait de faire pas mal de choses. En y pensant, le tuteur avait oublié que les tenues de son protégé étaient équipées d'une fermeture éclair sur le côté pour pouvoir s'habiller sans que la chaîne ne le gêne.

La tenue qu'il avait amenée était classique, sans fermeture éclair, et sans mouchard dissimulé. Son gardien malgré cette surveillance ne devait pas entendre grand-chose… Un autre micro devait forcément être dissimulé ailleurs. Balayant la pièce du regard, il observa attentivement les objets qui gisaient sur le sol.

Dans la zone de Yûgi, il y avait de vieux livres éducatifs ainsi qu'un dictionnaire d'une dizaine d'années. Des livres traitant de psychologie étaient présents, mis en évidence, alors que les aux autres livres étaient plaqué contre les murs. Étrange méthode de rangement, tous les livres à thème policier ou mystère étaient rangés contre le mur. D'autres avec des titres pertinents tel que "l'homme à la lèvre tordue", "a crinière du lion" et "Mystère" étaient juste posés à même le sol. Jeté sur le lit, un livre en mauvais état, "La grande vérité", était à moitié couvert par les draps.

Mais il devrait y réfléchir plus tard, car son patient venait tout juste de finir sa douche. Il était revenu, serviette à la taille, son corps frêle et sa peau blanche couverts de bleus, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter son tuteur. Souriant, Yûgi s'assit en face de lui, car il avait hâte de voir les vêtements que Yami lui avait apportés.

« - Tu ne pourras porter que le haut, j'avais oublié que t'avais une chaîne… s'excusa le tuteur en lui donnant le tee-shirt noir sans manche. Où sont tes autres pantalons ?

\- Faut attendre mercredi soir à vingt-trois heures…

\- Attends, mais c'est après demain ! Je vais aller te les chercher, dit Yami en quittant la chambre. »

Yami se promena un peu dans l'établissement afin de voir les membres du personnel. S'il avait dû suivre le règlement, il ne devait pas faire tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il était juste payé à donner des médicaments et à le surveiller quelques heures. C'est bizarre… Et inutile…

À moins que…

* * *

 ** _OVER_**


	5. Chaînon manquant

Après cette journée mystérieuse auprès de son patient, Yami s'assit sur son ordinateur afin de faire des recherches. Le jeune homme se demandait si les livres que Yûgi avait mis en évidence étaient des indices, à moins qu'il n'y ait des informations cachées dans ceux-ci. Mais cela était peu probable, son patient étant mentalement un enfant de huit ans. Certes, un enfant avec un langage très familier, mais qui ne pouvait résonner de manière trop complexe.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir, il devait poser tout dans l'ordre et se poser les bonnes questions. Il ouvrit les yeux et se remit à son ordinateur pour garder trace de ses pensées.

* * *

 _Lors de mon premier jour avec 42, il n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec autrui depuis quelques années, et avait installé un système pour se protéger, le « over ». Ce système lui permettait de se protéger de son tuteur si besoin. Il était évident que cela le faisait souffrir d'être abandonné ou trahi, surtout que la plupart des tuteurs venaient pour le salaire alléchant avant tout._

 _Il est maltraité, enfermé dans une chambre blanche, dans des vêtements blancs qui lui sont une prison, car une chaine le retient. Les livres éparpillés dans la pièce sont les seules taches de couleur. Sinon, tout qu'il subit relève de la torture._

 _Ses médicaments ne font que l'étourdir et lui font perdre la raison, ce qui lui provoque des pertes de mémoire. Il se retient inconsciemment de réfléchir, car des souvenirs de son passé ressurgissent… un passé qui a dû être difficile, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense._

"Non, non, ne me frappez plus, s'il vous plaît, je le referais plus… je ne regarderais plus quand vous me le ferez… arrêtez !"

 _Yûgi voit aussi un « mec », il n'a pas précisé et je n'ai pas désiré en savoir plus vu son état de panique. Mais quand ce « mec » est là, il ne tremble plus. Il agit comme si celui-ci lui donnait des ordres. Je dois en savoir plus avant de poser des hypothèses._

 _Quant aux livres, ils sont rangés de manière étrange et plaqués contre le mur sauf "l'homme à la lèvre tordue", "la crinière du lion" et "Mystère". Deux recueils de Sherlock Holmes et un conte pour enfants. Il était évident que cela était des indices, mais le livre de conte ? Et pourquoi le livre "vérité" était-il à moitié caché ?_

 _Et cette chanson qu'il chante à longueur de journée ?_

* * *

Yami chantonna et marqua les paroles sur Google, élément sans doute inutile, mais il était curieux. Il fut étonné que la chanson date des années 80, interprétée par Anzen Chitai. Un peu vieux pour que ça passe encore à la radio, mais des vieilles chansons on pouvait les entendre facilement sur le net. Donc un élément qui n'était pas utile…

Il reçut à ce moment un email qu'il s'empressa de lire. C'était un rendez-vous dans une autre ville, Yukino lui demandant de venir le voir à la fin du mois. Heureusement, il avait encore trois semaines pour poursuivre ses investigations.

Car le jeune homme s'est donné comme mission de faire sortir Yûgi de cette prison le plus vite possible. Se souvenant qu'il y avait encore une semaine seul l'argent l'intéressait, cela lui fit serrer les poings et il en ressentit du dégoût. En tant que futur médecin, penser comme ça devait être interdit.

Mais il est humain avant tout, médecin ou pas, chacun a ses désirs…

* * *

Les trois semaines passèrent, mais vu que Yami était dans ses semaines d'examens, il n'allait voir son patient que le soir entre dix-huit heures et dix-neuf heures. Et en une heure, ils ne faisaient que jouer au duel de monstre.

Vendredi soir, la veille du rendez-vous avec Yukino et le début de ses vacances, Yami a amené comme toujours ses cartes de jeux pour profiter de l'heure avec son protégé. Lui tendant les cartes, il remarqua que Yûgi bougeait avec difficulté son bras et ne se levait plus comme auparavant. Yûgi avait de plus remis son pyjama blanc à manche longue qui cachait ses blessures. Le tuteur regarda la chambre, il vit le haut qu'il lui avait offert déchiré en plusieurs morceaux.

« - Tu n'as pas aimé mon cadeau ? demanda le jeune homme, calmement.

\- Non… Il est moche…, souffla Yûgi tout en tremblant. »

 _Tu mens Yûgi, je sais qu'il te plaisait… et je sais qu'on t'oblige à garder le silence_ , pensa Yami secrètement.

Il s'approcha doucement de son protégé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui afin de lui parler calmement à voix douce.

« - Le mec est revenu ?

\- Il est là, il attend… répondit Yûgi en regardant le vide.

\- À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

\- Moi… petit moi… il est triste, il se sent seul, mais il n'a pas peur comme moi… »

\- Je vois, et… il te parle ?

\- Il dit des choses qui je ne dois pas dire, des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. »

Yami ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à ce nouvel élément, mais il n'était pas plus avancé quant aux livres ? Il désirait savoir et surtout faire sortir son protégé de cet endroit au plus vite. Car apparemment celui qui le retenait ici en avait plus qu'assez de lui.

Cette personne odieuse, qui a enfermé ce garçon en état de choc et paumé depuis l'âge de dix ans, détenteur d'un lourd secret, ne peut se résoudre à le tuer, car quelqu'un paye pour ses soins et paye même très bien. Il engage des "infirmiers" pour faire obéir à cette personne, mais il pose des caméras pour espionner son prisonnier, au cas où celui-ci se trahisse !

 _Ça aurait était plus simple si on pouvait porter plainte contre tout l'hôpital !_

En effet, c'était une procédure délicate que de s'attaquer à tout un hôpital. La justice n'y prêterait pas même attention.

Yami était épuisé de réfléchir à tout ça, car trop d'éléments manquaient encore.

Songeur, il ne disait plus rien et fixait les livres, mais la voix hésitante de son patient le fit revenir à lui.

« - Tu… m'as prêté des livres, mais je dois t'en prêter aussi.

\- Ah ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui, car il dit que tu as le droit. Tout comme Mahado, alors choisi bien. »

Yami se leva et prit bien évidemment les livres mis en évidence, ces fameux livres qui aguichaient tant sa curiosité. Il ouvrit un des livres pour constater qu'il était plein de ratures, de phrases barrées, de mots soulignés et entourés.

 _Je vois… Mon petit protégé est plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air !_

D'ailleurs il était temps pour lui de partir, l'heure était passée et il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors. Alors qu'il se relevait, deux petites mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise. Yami regarda son patient qui était presque en pleurs.

« - Yûgi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu ne reviendras plus… Alors, peut avoir un câlin ? »

Yami le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête.

« - Je serai là lundi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber mon petit Yûgi.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Promis juré, affirma son tuteur en séchant ses larmes. »

Ne voulant pas laisser son protégé triste, il le prit sur ses genoux pour ainsi mieux le tenir dans ses bras et le bercer. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, mais Yami continua à le rassurer. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, même s'il devait rater son bus. Et tant pis s'il restait une heure de plus ! Il demanderait à un de ses proches de le ramener ou il rentrerait à pied au pire des cas.

« - Veux pas me retrouver seul, encore… sanglota Yûgi.

\- Je serai avec toi ne t'en fais pas, promis. »

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il feuilleta les livres un par un. Yami ne put retenir sa surprise en voyant le nombre de pages et d'indications incompréhensibles. Était-ce vraiment une piste ou des gribouillis ?

 _Le "mec" que Yûgi dit voir doit être sa part de conscience et de raison qu'il voit sous la forme d'une hallucination,_ songea Yami en se grattant la tête.

S'il lui avait permis de prendre les livres, il devait y avoir une raison. Il se mit à lire rapidement en diagonale chacune des pages. Il pouvait observer que les ratures faites au stylo noir se changeaient parfois par de grosses taches noirâtres et parfois rougeâtres… Des ratures faites avec du sang.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et serra des poings afin de mieux calmer sa colère. Il imaginait les horreurs que son protégé devait endurer, surtout le soir en son absence.

 _Qu'est-ce que cet hôpital pouvait bien lui faire subir ?_

Continuant à feuilleter l'ouvrage « vérité », il remarqua une note à la dernière page, une écriture enfantine.

 _"Pour tes 8 ans mon cher ami Yûgi. De Mokuba et Seto Kaiba."_

Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, il y avait des chances qu'il puisse sortir Yûgi de cet hôpital plus vite que prévu.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de train, le jeune tuteur se rendit au point de rendez-vous, une boutique de jeu, le Kame Games Shop. À vrai dire le tuteur ne s'attendait pas à un tel endroit pour discuter de son protégé ! Une fois entré, il s'aperçut que le magasin était en plein rangement.

« - Mana, attention avec les cartons voyons !

\- T'inquiètes grand-père ! Je gère ! Ô bonjour cher client ! le salua une jeune fille blonde.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi… Je cherche Madame Yukino Mutô.

\- Je suis là Yami ! Ravie de te voir. Viens, j'ai à te présenter quelqu'un… s'exclama-t-elle en le précédent dans une autre pièce. »

Arrivée dans le salon, Yukino présenta le jeune tuteur à un homme aux long cheveux, de grande taille, au visage fin et aux yeux perçants. Son visage exprimait de la surprise, il se leva et s'approcha de Yami pour lui tendre la main.

« - Je suis Mahado Ki, le premier tuteur de Yûgi.

\- Yami Sennen, le dernier, enfin j'espère. »

L'homme leva un sourcil et tira une chaise pour que Yami puisse s'asseoir. Le jeune homme présenta toutes les preuves à sa disposition ainsi que le carnet. Mahado prit ce carnet qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, il l'ouvrit doucement et commença à le lire. Le visage calme de cet ancien tuteur se décomposa, devint plus sombre, exprimant de la colère, puis il entra dans une colère froide.

« - C'est inhumain ce qu'on lui fait ! Déjà que je trouvais ça bizarre quand j'étais là-bas. Toujours enfermé, des médicaments qui lui font perdre la raison et maintenant cette histoire de chaine, de violence. À mes débuts, il était juste apeuré.

\- Je peux lire ? demanda Yukino en prenant le carnet. Mais tu m'as traité de grognasse Mahado ! Saloperie ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant des coups dans les bras et dans le dos.

\- Mais je ne te connaissais pas comme aujourd'hui ! Arrête ! Ouch ! »

Après cette petite dispute, tout le monde se mit à table pour lire, établir des hypothèses supplémentaires et trouver des solutions.

« - On ne peut pas porter plainte directement ? gémit la jeune fille blonde en s'étirant.

\- Porter plainte contre un hôpital entier, c'est peine perdue, trop couteux, et trop long…

\- Mon pauvre petit gars… tout ce qu'il a subi en mon absence… J'irai leur casser les jambes ! s'exclama Mahado en frappant sur la table, mais avant on doit le sortir de là !

\- Oui et je pense que c'est possible grâce à lui, dit Yami en montrant le livre annoté.

\- Seto Kaiba, le PDG de Kaiba Corp ? À quoi penses-tu au juste ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse… Mais je pense que Kaiba est la personne qui finance les soins de Yûgi. Car être payé autant pour quelques heures…

\- Mais comment le contacter, même l'hôpital n'a pas ses coordonnées… C'est pour ça que j'ignorais son nom. En tous cas, merci Yami pour tout ça. Mahado était interdit d'approcher Yûgi et moi comme vous le savez, Il me hait… »

Yukino était presque en larmes, cela lui faisait mal de savoir son enfant souffrant et par-dessus tout la haïssant. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle, lui tapota doucement le dos et s'enquit auprès du jeune tuteur de la santé de son petit-fils. Sans hésiter, Yami parla de ses dernières semaines.

« - Yûgi a maigri et il a de plus en plus de blessures, au point qu'il ne marche quasi plus. Je crains de le voir en pire état la prochaine fois, s'il y a une prochaine fois. »

La main sur sa bouche et les larmes coulant sur ses joues, sa mère tressaillit à cette évocation.

« - Bon sang, j'étais si bête, si j'avais eu le courage d'en parler avec vous Sugoroku… Il ne sera pas…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu étais une enfant, c'est plutôt mon fils qui a été con ! Il t'a un peu forcé… soupira le vieil homme.

\- Excusez-moi, mais le père de Yûgi est où ?

\- Il est mort… Accident de voiture… souffla Yukino.

\- Ah, je vois…

\- Il est mort quelque jour après sa paternité, il en était heureux. Il m'avait dit « Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plutôt ! Papa à 14 ans certes, mais heureux.

\- Désormais, il faut le faire sortir de là ! Je vais dès lundi voire Seto Kaiba en personne. Je ferai mon possible pour lui parler. »

Mahado s'approcha de Yami, lui serra la main et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - On ira ensemble, mais en tous cas grâce à ton aide on va pouvoir le faire sortir de cette prison. »

* * *

De retour à son appartement, il remarqua que la porte de chez lui était entrebâillée. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il entra et vit le désordre. Il n'avait pas été cambriolé, car tous ses objets de valeur étaient là. Mais tout avait été fouillé dans le moindre recoin. Serait-ce cette personne qui a peur que Yûgi dise la vérité ? De fait, Yami était heureux d'avoir amené tous les documents et son ordinateur avec lui. Par conséquent ils ont fait chou blanc. Malheureusement, Yûgi doit être en mauvaise posture.

Dimanche suivant il n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir, mais en mourait d'envie. Refermant la porte de son appartement il appela Yukino pour la mettre au courant des derniers évènements. Elle lui suggéra de séjourner au Kame Games Shop, car il risquait de se faire attaquer par cette personne mal intentionnée…

Une fois la conversation terminée, il raccrocha et pria très fort :

 _Faites que Yûgi aille bien._

* * *

 _ **OVER**_


	6. La couleur du ciel

Lundi matin, Yami était devant l'immeuble de la société de Kaiba il avait trouvé facilement l'adresse. Mais allait-il être facile de rencontrer la personne concernée. Motivé, il entra en compagnie de Mahado et se dirigea vers l'accueil. La secrétaire, un peu tête en l'air, ne prêta pas attention aux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Ce fut par un énorme raclement de gorge que Mahado gagna son attention. Elle les regarda avec étonnement.

« - Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Seto Kaiba, c'est très important, déclara Mahado d'un ton calme.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais c'est pour lui parler d'un sujet qui le concerne, répondit-il.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas sans un rendez-vous. »

Yami, énervé, commença à insister pour avoir une entrevue avec Seto, mais la secrétaire resta impassible et lui répondit :

« - Envoyez-nous nous un email dans la semaine, et on vous répondra aussi vite que possible.

\- On ne peut pas attendre, c'est urgent et ça concerne un de ses proches, renchérit Mahado en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolée, mais vous devez envoyer un email et attendre qu'on vous contacte. C'est la procédure.

\- Je m'y attendais, mais on va attendre aussi longtemps "que possible". On va attendre là, même si je contreviens au règlement… Yûgi en vaut la peine !

\- Très bien ! Je vais contacter la sécurité. »

Les gardes arrivèrent très vite et commencèrent à menacer "poliment" Yami et Mahado qui leur tenaient tête. À ce moment un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux noirs habillé d'un costume blanc vint les interpeller et congédia les hommes de la sécurité.

« - Vous avez bien dit Yûgi ? C'est l'hôpital qui vous envoie ?

\- Non, mais c'est important. Je suis son tuteur et je m'occupe de lui depuis un mois. Et il faut que Kaiba sache ce qui se passe avec Yûgi, c'est important.

\- Très bien, je suis Mokuba et je suis le vice-président. J'aimerais en savoir plus aussi, suivez-moi…

\- Merci beaucoup, répondirent Mahado et Yami. »

Ils prirent un ascenseur ultra moderne qui avalait les étages, alors même qu'ils devisaient. L'homme de confiance recevait souvent des nouvelles, connaissait son état de santé, et recevait également des emails de celui-ci. Yami se sentait triste, car la voix du garçon exprimait de la joie. Il avait peur de briser les espoirs de Mokuba en lui dévoilant la vérité. Entrant dans une pièce emplie de paperasse, les deux hommes se firent fusiller du regard par un grand homme brun aux yeux bleus, a l'air sévère, assis confortablement sur son siège. Il portait un beau costume blanc et une cravate bleue.

« - Grand-frère, c'est l'un des tuteurs de Yûgi. Il dit qu'il a une chose importante à nous dire.

\- Bien, faites vite alors.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous regardiez ça alors que nous bavarderons. Je vous en prie, ne contactez pas l'hôpital afin qu'on puisse le faire sortir de cet enfer, ajouta Yami en lui montrant toutes les preuves.

\- Enfer ? Il est dans le meilleur hôpital de Tokyo, s'exclama Mokuba en contenant avec peine son incompréhension. »

Les deux frères se mirent à éplucher les diverses preuves tout en écoutant Mahado et Yami raconter les conditions de vie de leur proche. Ils comprirent vite que tout ce qu'on leur avait dit et montré à l'hôpital était un tissu de mensonges. Seto grinça des dents et frappa sur son bureau de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter Yami. Le petit frère marqua son dégoût par un flot de jurons, les yeux larmoyants…

« - Ça fait six ans qu'il n'est pas sorti, et quatre ans qu'il n'avait plus de contact physique avec quiconque jusqu'à que j'arrive, dit Yami.

\- Cet hôpital nous ment depuis des années et je n'ai rien remarqué ! Chaque visite a été une mise en scène, hurla de rage Seto tout en frappant sur son bureau à plusieurs reprises.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut en savoir plus ? demanda Mahado avec hésitation. »

Kaiba souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son calme et les invita à s'asseoir afin de pouvoir tout leur raconter.

Seto et Mokuba avaient rencontré Yûgi à l'orphelinat, c'était un garçon calme, joueur et d'une grande gentillesse. Ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié avec lui, et en vinrent à le considérer comme un frère. Mais un jour, il fut adopté et ils furent séparés. Lors de son départ, ils lui offrirent un livre de conte pour qu'il ne les oublie pas.

Eux aussi avaient été adoptés et mené leurs vies de leur côté. Trois ans passèrent, ils apprirent par lettre que Yûgi était à l'hôpital et avait des problèmes de santé. Suite à un traumatisme, il était devenu mentalement instable. Inquiets, ils envoyèrent les fonds nécessaires afin qu'il reçoive les meilleurs soins. À chaque appel, l'hôpital les rassurait, disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il fallait prévenir avant une visite, afin qu'il ne soit pas effrayé. De plus, leurs visites étaient rares, car l'entreprise leur prenait beaucoup de temps. Et à chacune des visites, Yûgi dormait ou ne faisait que les regarder bêtement. Le médecin les rassurait en jouant sur la surprise et qu'il n'aimait pas parler, car il était énormément troublé.

Mais jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné une telle chose, et qu'y avait-il donc à cacher ?

« - Yûgi doit porter un lourd secret, sans doute caché sous forme de codes dans les livres que je vous ai montrées. D'ailleurs, un inconnu a fouillé mon appartement en mon absence.

\- Je ferai des recherches, mais avant tout, nous devons le faire sortir de là. Allons-y ! lança Kaiba qui se leva en hâte de son siège. »

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, dans une voiture luxueuse, avec des sièges en cuir rembourrés. Le jeune tuteur appréciait le trajet, mais se réjouissait encore plus de la sortie imminente de son petit patient. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir le monde extérieur après toutes ses années. Yami était plus qu'impatient de faire sortir Yûgi de cet endroit, il imaginait déjà la joie sur le visage de ce garçon qui rêvait de sortir de cet enfer.

Dès leur entrée dans l'hôpital, toute l'équipe hospitalière fut prise de panique. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une visite à l'improviste. La jeune secrétaire, sans doute nouvelle, leurs demanda sans hésitation quel patient ils désiraient voir.

« - Yûgi Kazumasa.

\- Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, je suis désolée.

\- Pardon ?! »

Tous les employés firent comme s'ils ne savaient rien, ignorants de ce qui se passait au quatrième étage. La mère de Yami arriva à ce moment et s'approcha d'eux. Yami surpris demanda :

« - Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On m'a envoyé dire que Yûgi n'est pas prêt à recevoir un visite… dit-elle en tremblant. Et que tu n'avais plus besoin de venir travailler…

\- Maman où est-il ? Il nous faut la vérité ?

\- Il est au quatrième ! Il a bloqué l'ascenseur ! Monte vite, l'escalier est à droite !

\- Bon sang ! »

Se précipitant dans l'escalier, les deux hommes grimpèrent les marches pour atteindre le quatrième étage. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris de douleur et la voix rauque de l'homme en train de hurler. La fureur envahissait le corps de Yami, il était prêt à hurler, et à s'en prendre physiquement à cet homme qui faisait du mal à Yûgi. Devançant Mahado, il enfonça la porte d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule et entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il se trouva face à face avec un inconnu, vêtu d'un costume hors de prix, les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, les mains ornées de bagues tout aussi couteuses. Sa rage commençait déjà à retomber…

Yami se dirigea à toute hâte vers son protégé, et serra doucement le jeune garçon blessé dans ses bras pour le bercer tendrement.

« - Johnson ! cria Kaiba dès son entrée. Salaud ! Vous avez manigancé tout ça ! Vous allez payer !

\- Non ! Je ne serai pas le seul à le payer ! cria l'homme sûr de lui.

\- On verra bien, je vous ferai mettre au trou fissa, acheva Kaiba tout en décochant un coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme qui valdingua plus loin dans la pièce. »

Mahado arriva à bout de souffle dans cette pièce qu'il ne put reconnaitre après quatre ans d'absence. Cette chambre autrefois ordinaire n'était plus qu'une prison aux murs blancs, tachés de sang. La colère se diffusait dans le corps de l'ancien tuteur, l'envie de casser les jambes de cet homme a l'air fortuné le démangeait. Mais il se contenta de lui jeter le plus intimidant des regards tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Yami caressait le garçon qui était blessé et surtout épuisé par tout cela. Agrippé à son tuteur, il était totalement calme, soulagé que tout ça soit terminé. Mokuba avait appelé les forces de l'ordre qui menottèrent l'homme aussitôt. Les agents étaient étonnés et dégoutés à la fois qu'un hôpital abrite une telle chose, un tel cauchemar. Yûgi était effrayé par les va-et-vient incessants, blotti contre Yami qui le serrait dans ses bras alors que la procédure s'éternisait. La chaine de Yûgi fut retirée, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était hébété. Le jeune tuteur l'aida alors à se lever et à marcher. Le pauvre garçon, le corps meurtri, tenait à peine debout. Une fois la porte franchie, Yûgi demanda « Je veux voir le ciel… s'il te plait… Un ciel libre ».

Beaucoup, au vu de son état lui aurait refusé cette demande, mais Yami décida de l'emmener directement dans la cour de l'hôpital. Le portant sur son dos, il descendit rapidement les escaliers.

Malgré le soleil aveuglant et la chaleur de l'été, Yûgi resta silencieux devant le magnifique ciel bleu offert à sa vue. Le silence fut brisé par le garçon qui fondit en larmes. Ému et comblé, Il pourrait désormais contempler un ciel immaculé, libéré des barreaux de sa geôle, pour la première fois.

* * *

 _ **Fin de la première partie, j'ai remarqué que j'ai mis assez d'éléments pour faire une deuxième partie qui est d'ailleurs en chantier. Elle arrivera dans quelques mois. Pour ne pas la manquée, n'oublier pas de « follow » pour recevoir la petite notification.**_

 _ **Je remercie aussi mon très cher ami qui m'a permis de corriger et améliorer les six chapitres.**_

 _ **D'autres fictions arriveront dans le futur !**_

 _ **Merci à tous…**_

 _ **OVER**_


	7. Drôle de retrouvaille

Un an était passé depuis l'affaire Yûgi Mutô, la justice et les médias avaient eu de quoi s'occuper durant ce temps. Beaucoup d'émissions parlaient de maltraitance enfantine en plus de faire énormément de prévention. Le tuteur, lui, recevait énormément de demandes d'interview et avait été honoré à de multiples reprises, car il était le "sauveur". Il reçut aussi beaucoup d'offres d'emploi dans divers hôpitaux, mais il n'en tint pas compte, car l'affaire du patient 42 n'était pas terminée pour lui.

D'ailleurs, durant cette année, il avait eu très peu l'occasion de voir le garçon qui lui manquait. En fait, il ressentait un vide, et se rappelait avec envie des bons moments passés en sa compagnie.

Son protégé était désormais sous la garde de Seto Kaiba et il avait plusieurs fois annoncé qu'il allait embaucher les meilleurs, la crème de la crème pour s'occuper de Yûgi. Bien évidemment, Yami n'en faisait pas partie. Toutefois, il eut comme récompense un nouvel appartement, très luxueux dans un beau quartier et un compte en banque bien fournie qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin.

Mais cela ne comblait pas le vide dans son cœur.

Yami était dans son lit en train de jouer avec sa console portable, et les heures s'écoulaient paisiblement. Après tout, c'était l'été, les vacances ! Et des vacances un peu tristes pour cet homme qui passe généralement son temps à penser à ses études et son patient.

 _Je me demande s'il va bien ? J'espère qu'il est bien traité…_

Il s'étira et porta à nouveau son attention sur son jeu, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le tira de sa rêverie. Il se leva péniblement en soupirant et ouvrit la porte. Yukino se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

« - Oh, mon garçon, j'aurai mis une tenue plus osée si j'avais su… »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas sur le moment, mais il remarqua peu après qu'il était torse nu, dans son fidèle pyjama.

« - Ah, j'étais encore au lit… s'excusa Yami tout en invitant la femme à entrer.

\- Au lit ! À dix-sept heures ! Et bah après tout, pourquoi pas… »

Une fois installés au salon, après avoir enfilé un haut, devant une tasse de thé, ils parlèrent des évènements passés. Elle lui donna plus d'informations sur Johnson. Cet homme avait avoué tout ce qu'il savait, mais n'avait pas divulgué les noms de ses supérieurs, par peur de représailles. Il avait pour mission de faire pression sur les décisionnaires de l'hôpital, donnait des informations erronées à Seto Kaiba et menait une surveillance rapprochée sur le garçon. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour le surveiller et le faire parler.

Le jeune tuteur, plongeant dans ses pensées pour se souvenir de cette infâme personne, ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer aussi l'interrogatoire au commissariat.

* * *

 _Toute l'équipe hospitalière, les anciens tuteurs et même le petit Yûgi se firent questionner à tour de rôle. Son patient qui ne tenait pas en place fut le premier interrogé._

 _« - Mon garçon, peux-tu te concentrer quelques instants ? demanda l'agent un peu troublé._

 _\- Oh ! c'est quoi ça ? Ça se mange ? s'excita le garçon en prenant le carnet qui avait la forme d'un biscuit._

 _\- Non, ça ne se mange pas… Mange pas ça ! cria le commissaire qui n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de croquer dans l'objet._

 _\- Beurk carton ! recracha-t-il un peu dégouté. Et ça ! c'est quoi ? questionna Yûgi qui touchait tout ce qui était présent sur le bureau._

 _\- À l'aide ! j'ai besoin de le tenir concentré ! »_

 _Suite à la demande du commissaire, Yami fit son entrée et prit le garçon sur ses genoux. La présence de son tuteur à ses côtés le calma et il répondit de son mieux aux questions posées. Et tout ça, avec son langage bien assaisonné de vulgarité. L'homme de loi était bien entendu le premier à être soulagé que ça soit fini, car le garçon, tout juste sorti de soins, possédait une énergie difficile à contenir._

 _Restant avec Yami en lui tenant la main, Yûgi chantonnait une autre chanson qui avait l'air datée. Un agent aux cheveux grisonnants commenta :_

 _« - Eh bien, c'est une chanson bien rare qu'il chante là._

 _\- Ah bon ? Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?_

 _\- C'est une des chansons du groupe OFF COURSE qui date de 1969, aujourd'hui on n'écoute plus ça._

 _\- OFF COURSE ? Je ne connais pas de tout…_

 _\- Triste jeunesse… désespéra l'agent en reprenant son service. »_

* * *

Yukino l'appela et lui toucha l'épaule afin de gagner son attention.

« - Enfin ! je suis sûr que tu veux des nouvelles de Yûgi ?

\- Il va bien ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu que très peu de fois, il avait l'air bien portant. Mais Kaiba se méfie de moi… Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça, déclara-t-elle en déposant sur la table une belle pile de photocopies. Ce sont des copies du carnet et des livres que tu m'as demandées.

\- Merci, Johnson voulait tellement en savoir sur le contenue, ça devait forcément être important. »

Yukino lui tapota l'épaule avec un franc sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil complice, Yami ne comprit pas son geste et voulut la questionner, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Bonne chance, je te contacte très vite. »

Il n'eut le temps de répondre que la jeune femme quitta l'appartement, extrêmement pressé. Yami trouvait parfois cette femme bizarre. Elle venait souvent le voir pour discuter de tout et de rien. Parfois, elle prenait ses aises en s'installant sur le sofa pour parler de son père luthier et passionné de voyage. Elle racontait avec beaucoup d'humour les épisodes de sa grossesse et avec beaucoup de regret le moment où elle avait abandonné Yûgi. Bien sûr, seul les passages concernant son patient intéressaient vraiment Yami, il voulait toujours en savoir plus…

Alors même qu'il se remémorait les moments et confidences de Yukino, il en vint à penser :

 _Bon sang ! je suis devenu son psychologue gratuit depuis un an !_

* * *

Deux mois passèrent sans nouvelle de Yukino. Yami, durant ses deux mois, il avait flemmardé dans son lit, s'était occupé à décoder les documents et s'était même payé le luxe de partir en vacances avec des amis. D'ailleurs, il avait rendez-vous avec Anzu, rien d'autre qu'une amie à ses yeux. Il ne se sentait pas attiré par elle, alors qu'elle usait de ses charmes pour attirer de son attention.

Yami soupira, il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, mais peut-être qu'il aurait une chance de lui faire comprendre avec délicatesse que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Il était un peu rustre dans ses propos parfois, et son physique de « méchant garçon sévère » ne l'avantageait pas non plus.

Il quitta son appartement et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, près du café le plus populaire de la ville. Quinze heures à sa montre… Ils arrivèrent en même temps. Yami la convient à prendre un café avant d'aller au cinéma. Pour lui faire plaisir, il avait sélectionné une comédie musicale, un genre que la jeune femme appréciait particulièrement. La musique et surtout la danse était sa plus grande passion. Elle économisait d'ailleurs tout son argent pour la réalisation de son rêve, danser à Broadway, et prenait des cours particuliers.

La jeune femme était émerveillée devant le film, contrairement à Yami qui s'ennuyait en peu.

 _Ils ont l'air heureux de chanter leur vie comme ça… Peut-être que je le serai aussi se je faisais ça chez moi ?_ pensa-t-il tout bâillant sans trop de discrétion. _Nan ! Sans façon en fait…_

Après deux heures de film, ils sortirent du ciné, aveuglés par le soleil d'été. Ils se promenèrent un peu en ville et se dirigèrent vers le parc pour se rafraichir. Yami remarqua un jeune garçon très familier, son cœur se mit à bondir dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas être lui…_

Il s'approcha discrètement après avoir rapidement prévenu son amie qu'il revenait. À demi caché derrière un arbre, il avait bien distingué son patient, son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, il en était certain. Une fois plus près, il vit Yûgi… Il vit à quel point en une année dans un bon cadre de vie celui-ci avait changé. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, pris du poids et était vêtu de manière distinguée, si ce n'est que les boutons de sa chemise soient mal ajustés.

Yûgi haletait, il était à bout de souffle, il avait sans doute couru jusqu'ici, mais pourquoi ?

« - Yami ? C'est toi ? »

Il fut surpris par le son de la voix, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'aussi près, et il remarqua aussitôt que la voix fluette du garçon était devenue plus mâle, presque identique à la sienne, d'un timbre posé et calme. Mais le regard intrigué et inquiet de son patient lui rappela qu'il attendait une réponse.

« - Oui… C'est moi… »

Sans plus attendre, Yûgi vint se blottir dans ses bras.

« - Ce n'est rien… Ça te dit qu'on discute un peu ? Ça fait longtemps.

\- S-si ça ne te gêne pas…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Allons chez-moi, on sera tranquille, lui proposa Yami non sans envoyer un bref message à Anzu via son mobile. »

Pendant le chemin, Yami observa les attitudes du garçon. Celui-ci se frottait souvent la nuque, montrait une certaine nervosité et semblait être effrayé par la foule. Apparemment, les meilleurs médecins de Kaiba n'avaient pas su faire de miracle !

* * *

Yami invita Yûgi à s'installer confortablement dans le sofa, puis lui apporta de petites douceurs dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. Ce n'était pas gagné, car le garçon semblait toujours nerveux, il tremblait de façon convulsive et respiration était haletante.

« - Yûgi, comment-vas-tu ?

\- Bien… juste- et bien nerveux… répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ?

\- Kaiba va être furieux, ça fait deux jours que j'ai fui la maison et je n'ai pas pris de « médicaments ».

\- QUOI ?! Deux jours ? Tu as dormi où ? Tu as fait quoi ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux…

\- Hum… Hum… Oui, deux jours… je n'ai fait que marcher… je te cherchais. J'ai réussi. C'est cool, car en un an, tous les « médecins » ne me disaient pas apte à affronter le monde extérieur. C'était comme à l'hôpital… Et comme là-bas… Je me suis senti comme le garçon qui a perdu son numéro, le numéro qui à quittait la liste… »

 _Comme là-bas ? Le garçon qui a perdu son numéro ? Yûgi… que s'est-il passé en un an ?_

* * *

 _ **ENTER YOUR NUMBER… OVER**_


	8. Compréhension

Le soleil se couchait languissamment par-dessus la ville, les rayons rougeoyants illuminaient le salon de Yami. Seuls les ronflements calmes et réguliers de son protégé se faisaient entendre. Après avoir raconté son histoire, Yûgi s'était calmé et endormi sur le sofa. Le tuteur, silencieux, était assis sur une chaise à ruminer les dires du garçon.

Dans sa nouvelle maison, il était bien traité. Il était nourri trois fois par jour, pouvait sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Toutefois, à intervalles réguliers, il était enfermé dans une chambre pendant des heures, avec plusieurs médecins qui l'interrogeaient et effectuaient une multitude de tests. Cela n'était pas une torture pour lui, mais lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Le portable du jeune tuteur se mit à sonner, ce qui tira de sa rêverie Yûgi. Yami répondit à voix basse afin de protéger le sommeil de son compagnon. Quittant la pièce pour aller au balcon, téléphone à l'oreille, une voix familière et inquiète le questionna :

« - Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Yûgi… Ça fait deux jours que Kaiba et moi le cherchons.

\- Il est ici, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez discuter un peu.

\- Bien sûr, Kaiba viendra… Tu sais, ma présence perturbe Yûgi…

\- Je vois, donc à la prochaine Yuki. »

La conversation terminée, Yami retourna au salon pour voir comment allait le garçon… il s'était assoupi sur le sofa. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son patient comme cela, complètement détendu. En attendant son invité, il prépara du thé, tout en repensant à cette curieuse phrase.

 _Le garçon qui a perdu son numéro, le numéro qui a quitté la liste…_

Yami ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi un garçon perdait son numéro ? Comment l'avait-il perdu ? C'était curieux… Il y avait tellement de questions, tellement de possibilités. Le jeune homme oublia même ce qu'il faisait… Il éteignit le feu où l'eau du thé bouillait et se gratta la tête, toujours aussi perturbé par cette révélation. La sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit peu après, et c'est en trainant les pieds qu'il ouvrit. Un homme de grande taille, un peu énervé, le fusilla du regard. À peine entré, Kaiba se dirigea vers le salon et se mit à interroger et réprimander le garçon.

« - Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'étais inquiet ?!

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable… »

Alors que Kaiba soupirait, le tuteur s'approcha d'eux et invita celui-ci à s'installer pendant qu'il servait le thé. Ils discutèrent donc des traitements de Yûgi. Yami déclara sans retenue que les soins n'amenaient que peu de résultats… Le peu de temps qu'il avait partagé avec son protégé montrait une infime évolution de son état. Il souligna ses propos en citant le comportement du garçon qui était toujours allongé, à fredonner.

« - Je vois… Tu veux donc le garder et t'en occuper ? demanda Kaiba.

\- Exactement ! C'est le mieux à faire.

\- Bien… tu seras rémunéré en fonction des progrès !

\- L'argent n'est pas ma motivation, je veux juste qu'il se sente bien, déclara Yami en regardant le garçon qui avait l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Hum… souffla Kaiba tout en se levant. Je vais te parvenir ses affaires, je sens qu'avec toi il sera plus à l'aise. »

Avant de partir, il pinça gentiment le nez de Yûgi pour le taquiner et lui dit au revoir.

* * *

C'était la nuit, Yami avait reçu toutes les affaires de Yûgi et lui avait préparé sa chambre. Son patient était ravi de rester avec son tuteur favori. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé, ils mangèrent tous les deux devant un film d'animation tout en le commentant. Yami put remarquer que son protégé était totalement calme. Kaiba lui avait rappelé qu'il était sous calmant, mais visiblement il n'en avait pas besoin, son anxiété traduisait son manque de sécurité. Yami regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et remarqua qu'il avait reçu plusieurs messages d'Anzu. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, posa son portable plus loin et tapota la tête de Yûgi.

« - Allez ! il temps pour toi de prendre une douche, ça fait deux jours que tu te balades avec ses vêtements.

\- Je pue ?

\- Non, c'est curieux d'ailleurs, avoua Yami après l'avoir reniflé. Mais va te doucher !

\- Oui monsieur Yami, j'y vais de se pas, dit-il en se levant. »

Pendant que Yûgi se douchait, Yami retourna à sa documentation et reprit son décodage. Il lisait en diagonale et repensait au garçon sans numéro. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un indice dans ses pages ? Peut-être que s'il demandait à Yûgi, il aurait une réponse ? Il était à nouveau perdu. C'est en sentant de canapé s'affaisser qu'il remarqua que son protégé était de retour, propre, les cheveux mouillés. Il s'empara de la serviette que le garçon portait au cou et l'essuya tout en souriant.

« - Yûgi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as écrit sur ses livres ? demanda Yami après avoir reposé la serviette.

\- Livres ?

\- Ça, ce sont des copies des livres que tu m'as donnés. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? redemanda-t-il en lui montrant les fiches.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça ? C'est bien toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Oui, mais je n'en sais rien Yami, rien de rien…

\- Et… Et le "mec" qui m'a donné le droit de prendre les livres, tu le vois toujours ?

\- Lui ? Il a disparu… Il a disparu le jour où les médecins m'ont fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas réel, mais pure imagination.

\- Pourquoi était-il là ?

\- Hum, je… il… Je, il s'arrêta, puis se leva pour s'approcher du balcon et admirer l'extérieur. Je l'ai imaginé pour ne pas totalement oublier. Pour ne pas oublier que ses livres détenaient quelque chose d'important. Mais, je ne peux pas te le dire… En fait, je ne veux pas dire ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le mot de passe est requis… Le mot de passe… qu'a fourni le garçon qui a perdu son numéro. La demande de celui-ci, pour comprendre la vérité. Comprendre, résoudre, savoir…

\- Attends Yûgi, comment ? »

Yûgi s'approcha de lui et tapota sur les photocopies. Le tuteur posa ses yeux sur les ouvrages de Sherlock Homes. "L'homme à la lèvre tordue", "la crinière du lion". Comprendre ? Résoudre ? Savoir ?

Yami comprit alors, les livres avaient un ordre de lecture… Il devait comprendre ce que disaient les deux recueils, résoudre avec l'œuvre "mystère" et savoir avec le livre "vérité". Il sourit et caressa la tête du garçon.

« - Tu es un génie mon Yûgi ! »

Son protégé ne comprit pas ce compliment, il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en souriant. Une action que Yami trouva plus qu'adorable. Il prit le garçon sur ses genoux, le serra dans ses bras et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit une forte émotion alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre !

* * *

Le week-end passa vite en compagnie de Yûgi. Ils jouèrent et passèrent des heures agréables. Mais c'était lundi, jour de cours et il dut laisser son protégé seul à la maison avec un de ses amis. Il avait désigné son ami Jôno-Uchi pour le surveiller, car c'était un garçon très joueur lui aussi. Toutefois son ami avait aussi la langue bien pendue et pouvait en venir au poing si on le cherchait un peu trop. Yami l'avait mis en garde avec interdiction de faire du mal ou de faire pleurer le jeune Yûgi.

Même s'il savait que Jôno-Uchi tenait toujours ses promesses, il était inquiet et pressé de savoir comment ça se passait.

 _Heureusement que je n'ai cours que le matin…_

Après de longues heures de cours rébarbatifs, l'horloge sonna les douze coups de midi. Yami consulta alors son téléphone :

 _ **Jôno-Uchi à 11:57 :**_ _Ton patient est en un seul morceau, je dois aller au travail ! On n'a fait que jouer à la console._

 _ **Anzu à 10:23 :**_ _je passe chez toi vers midi t'apporter un repas. J'espère que tu as une explication à ta conduite ce week-end._

En voyant ce message, Yami courut vers chez lui, car son patient pouvait avoir des réactions extrêmes envers des inconnus. La première rencontre avec Jôno-Uchi s'était achevée en insultes, mais il avait ramené le calme.

À bout de souffle, Yami arriva chez lui, plié en deux, les mains sur genoux, tentant de récupérer. Il ouvrit la porte en haletant et entra. Anzu et Yûgi étaient assis sur le canapé à manger des burgers, qu'elle avait sans doute amenés de son travail.

« - Eh bien Yami, t'en fais une tête ! s'écria la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va ? Yûgi a été correct ?

\- Un amour ! C'est donc lui ce fameux 42 ?

\- Yûgi… Il s'appelle Yûgi, rectifia Yami en venant s'assoir à côté de son protégé. Il t'a accueilli comment ?

\- Alors, j'ai sonné et il m'a ouvert. Ma première pensée a été "Qu'il est mignon ce garçon !" et là il me répond "Boobies". Ensuite j'ai demandé si tu étais là et il me répond "Nan ! Tities ! rentre bientôt… on attend ensemble ?". Et ensuite je suis entrée… et il mange ta part !

\- Pardon Yami, j'avais faim, s'excusa Yûgi qui parlait la bouche pleine.

\- Ce n'est rien et je suis content que ça se soit bien passé avec toi… Avec Jôno-Uchi, ça a été différent. Il a insulté…

\- Non ! Sérieux ? Il a dit quoi ?

\- Ta gueule est tellement affreuse comparé au cul de ta mère… répéta honteusement Yami en se cachant le visage

\- Oh… Oh… je suis heureuse qu'il ait juste fait des commentaires sur mes…

\- NICHONS ! cria Yûgi avant de se faire pincer la joue par Yami. Bruh arrêteuh… »

Yami lâcha la joue du garçon et le laissa manger tranquillement pendant qu'il discutait avec Anzu. Elle lui déclara sans façon sa déception, mais au vu de la raison invoquée, elle fut compréhensive… elle câlinait même le garçon qui n'écoutait pas du tout la discussion, totalement absorbé par sa nourriture. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Anzu les quitta avec un grand sourire et une étreinte pour le plus jeune. Une fois seul avec Yûgi, Yami lui laissa la console de jeux et se remit à son décodage.

Il releva plusieurs lettres et mots parmi toutes les phrases raturées. Mis sur un carnet, cela devenait plus clair.

 _T-E-S-T, Enfant, matricule, violence, I-D-É-E, Douleur, C-Ellu-LE, Help, Suite._

Le jeune tuteur avait feuilleté une bonne centaine de pages, mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose manquait dans tout ça. Il devait trouver un mot de passe, le garçon qui a perdu son numéro. Quel numéro avait-il ?

Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'acharnait et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il en avait un peu marre et soupirait fréquemment. La tête entre les mains, il continuait à feuilleter les fiches et remarqua en bas qu'un numéro était entouré et barré, le chiffre 82.

 _Le garçon 82 est sorti de la liste… Des tests ? Enfant ? Matricule ? Qu'a fait 82 pour sortir de la liste et qu'a-t-il demandé ?_

Yami eut des frissons, car il pensait avoir découvert une chose qui pouvait se révéler dangereuse…

* * *

 ** _OVER_**


	9. Découverte

Quelques semaines passèrent après la découverte de Yami à l'intérieur des livres. Il n'y toucha plus pendant des semaines afin de mettre ses idées au clair et travailler au déchiffrement de l'énigme. Il passa son temps libre à s'occuper de Yûgi, l'emmena en ville, l'habitua à la foule et le présenta à sa famille. Le grand-père fut comblé de joie, voyant en Yûgi son défunt fils. De plus, étant devenu plus sociable, le jeune garçon s'attacha rapidement à Mana, une lycéenne qui travaillait à temps partiel dans la boutique de jeu du vieil homme.

Son comportement avait beaucoup changé, il était plus calme, souriant, n'avait plus une once d'anxiété et possédait une certaine autonomie. Cela donna envie à Mahado de lui donner des cours après son travail. L'ancien tuteur avait complètement changé de métier, il enseignait désormais le _Kendo_ dans une petite école non loin de Kame Games Shop.

Yami allait donc à l'université l'esprit tranquille, car il savait son protégé en sécurité auprès de sa famille. Il avait l'habitude de se rendre directement au magasin après ses cours et rentrait à l'appartement en compagnie de Yûgi. Il prit le bus et s'engagea sur le chemin du retour.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva à bon port, entra dans le magasin, se rendit dans l'arrière-boutique après avoir salué le grand-père qui était derrière le comptoir. Il trouva Yûgi en compagnie de Mahado qui lui donnait des cours.

« - Yûgi tu progresses, essaies de mettre moins de vulgarité dans tes phrases, le réprimanda celui-ci.

\- Putain n'est pas une insulte… enfin… je crois.

\- Bon sang… Yûgi… soupira Mahado. Salut Yami, tu viens le chercher ?

\- Oui, il fait des progrès ? demanda Yami en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, il se laisse aller à des vulgarités… curieusement avec Mana il est poli. Peut-être qu'il en pince pour elle ? »

Le jeune tuteur avait du mal à imaginer son protégé amoureux, il en ressentait de la jalousie sans laisser paraitre ce sentiment.

« - Mana a gagné mon respect, nuance, s'exclama Yûgi.

\- Ah bon, et comment ? »

La jeune lycéenne entra dans la pièce dans un joli costume pour l'évènement des championnats de Duel de Monstre. Elle était déguisée en magicienne des ténèbres, afin de faire la promotion des nouveaux boosters du jeu. Yûgi possédait 3 cartes porte-bonheur, "Le magicien des ténèbres" qui ressemblait un peu à Mahado, La "magicienne des ténèbres" et "la magicienne silencieuse".

« - Mana ! Ma magicienne favorite ! s'écria Yûgi alors même qu'il l'étreignait.

\- Yûgi mon garçon favori ! répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, sa tête niché dans sa poitrine généreuse. Ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle. Hé petit coquin ! Tu profites ~

\- Pas du tout ! Tu as tout mon respect ma magicienne, ce n'est pas ma faute si ma taille me fait directement arriver pile sur tes…, se racla la gorge. Voilà… »

Yami remarqua le changement de langage qui s'opérait, son vocabulaire cru s'était mué en une retenue bienséante. Il se dit que décidément les choses avaient bien changées et qu'il n'était plus son interlocuteur privilégié.

« - On rentre à la maison Yûgi ?

\- Oui, merci du cours Mahado, mam'zelle Mana~

\- Bye bye Yûgi, tu repasses demain ? "On fera comme prévu"

\- Oui, à demain, ma magicienne, acheva Yûgi d'un geste de la main. »

Sur le chemin de retour, Yami se demandait à quoi Mana avait fait allusion. Il mourait d'envie de demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais est-ce qu'il lui mentirait ? Yami pensait que non, car ils s'étaient promis de ne plus rien se cacher l'un à l'autre.

« - Yami, tu fais une drôle de tête, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Hum… je me demandais ce que vous avez derrière la tête tous les deux.

\- Oh ! Un projet super génial ! On te le montrera plus tard.

\- Et tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Petit cachotier. »

Une fois arrivé chez eux, Yami continua à taquiner son protégé, l'affublant de surnoms tels que "affreux", "mon petit coquin". Il se mit à le chatouiller une fois que Yûgi se fut assis sur le canapé.

« - Arrête Yami ! En peu- en peu plus, riait-il à travers ses larmes.

\- D'accord monsieur, dit-il en arrêtant de le chatouiller. Bien, bien ! Dans ce cas je vais garder secret la destination de nos prochaines vacances.

\- Oh non Yami ! dis-le-moi !

\- Non, non. Car tu ne m'as pas dit ton secret.

\- D'accord ! c'est un truc sur l'ordinateur, un projet rigolo…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui promis, si je mens, je lèche des aimants. »

Yami rit de bon cœur à cette boutade et lui annonça qu'ils camperaient en compagnie de Mahado et Mana. Son protégé se montra ravi et exprima sa joie en criant un grand " YES !". Du pas de la porte, des voix inattendues se firent entendre.

« - Mais c'est pas juste on veut venir aussi ! l'interpella Jôno-Uchi.

\- Et tu as toujours dis que tu détestais dormir à la belle étoile ! ajouta Anzu.

\- Là c'est différent, Kaiba va me prêter son camping-car et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura pas de place pour tous.

\- Moi et Honda on est des bonhommes, on dormira dans des tentes, l'important c'est la bouffe !

\- D'accord, bah il y aura ma bande de joyeux loufoques en plus.

\- Après tout plus on est de fous plus on rit ! ajouta Yûgi qui s'accrocha à la taille de Jôno-Uchi.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Yûgi s'était intégré dans la bande et était devenu le "frère" du blond. Il y était parvenu par un exploit peu banal. Un jour, la petite bande avait rendu visite à la jeune sœur de Jôno-Uchi, convalescente depuis plusieurs années… elle avait perdu le sourire et l'envie de s'amuser. Grâce à de petites réflexions maladroites, des blagues et des petits pas de danse ridicules, elle se mit à rire aux éclats.

 _Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser si bizarrement avec une tête si sérieuse !_ avait-elle dit.

Depuis cet épisode, Yûgi était devenu un frère, un ami précieux pour eux tous.

* * *

C'était la deuxième semaine des vacances d'octobre et dans le camping-car de luxe de Kaiba, régnait une belle ambiance de voyage. Jôno-Uchi n'était pas en compagnie d'Honda, qui avait un empêchement. Donc, son envie de dormir à la belle étoile avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Fort heureusement, le bel engin ne manquait pas de place, était tout équipé et joliment décoré dans un design exceptionnel. Et bien sûr, la chambre la plus spacieuse donna lieu à une dispute attendue.

« - Moi et Yûgi méritons amplement cette chambre, les jeunes gens méritent davantage de confort que vous, les vieux ! argumenta Mana.

\- Tu dis ça, car c'est dans cette chambre que la Wifi est top, et que tu veux continuer à faire des animations 3D avec le PC de Yûgi, dit Jôno-Uchi qui regardait la télé.

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question de vous laisser dormir ensemble. Même si vous êtes complices, Yûgi n'en reste pas moins un garçon, ajouta Mahado.

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas du genre à avoir les mains baladeuses, pas comme certains, dit Anzu en jetant un regard noir à Jôno-Uchi.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir touché tes fesses, j'ai glissé ! Dis-lui Yûgi que j'ai glissé ! »

Yûgi ne répondit pas, vu qu'il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de la conversation, avachi sur le siège passager à lire tout en écoutant la radio.

« - À la base on avait prévu que Mahado prenne cette chambre, car il est notre conducteur attitré, rappela Yami en soupirant.

\- Un lit simple me va, je n'ai pas besoin d'internet haut débit, de minibar, de télé, de chauffage high-tech et de lumière LED design. Et oui j'ai fait exprès de tout énumérer dans la pièce pour alimenter votre dispute !

\- Vous savez quoi ? Ça sera celui qui ne se plaint pas qui l'aura, comme ça s'est réglé ! déclara Anzu toute souriante.

\- Moi ? demanda Jôno-Uchi

\- Non, Yûgi ! il est le seul à ne pas s'être manifesté ! Alors Yûgi, tu veux partager la chambre luxueuse avec qui, lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Anzu ! Ne l'influence pas ! cria Mana.

\- Je vote pour Yami, il en a besoin pour ses travaux, dit Yûgi avant de se rasseoir au siège passager et de reprendre sa lecture.

\- Eh bien, voilà c'est décidé. On n'en parle plus ! »

En effet, plus personne n'en parla. Yami était heureux que son protégé ait pensé à lui. Car il lui restait beaucoup de travaux à faire et il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé… trop absorbé par le mystérieux 82. D'ailleurs, pendant que Yûgi passait sa première semaine de vacances avec Kaiba, Yami et Mahado avaient épluché les documents. À eux deux, après des heures de recherches, ils avaient découvert dans les écrits que les pages raturées faisaient référence à une carte, une forêt plus précisément. Il était difficile de croire qu'un jeune garçon puisse être aussi précis qu'un ordinateur.

Ce voyage s'était transformé en une quête, une quête vers la vérité.

À la fin des 7 heures de route, Yami partageait la fameuse chambre avec Yûgi. Il révisait encore les documents pendant que son compagnon regardait sa série "Blue Comet SPT Layzner". Qui sait, peut-être que son patient aimerait lui aussi détruire l'humanité aux commandes d'un robot géant, tout en rigolant à pleins poumons.

« - Tu ne révises pas tes cours Yami ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non… Et toi, ta série ?

\- C'est fini… ma vie est complète ! j'ai vu toutes les séries Mecha qui existent…

\- Il y en aura d'autre, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Yami en souriant.

\- Hum, tu as raison ! exclama Yûgi avant de poser son regard sur les documents tout en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du tuteur. Encore et toujours dessus…

\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir … Mais tu ne m'aide pas mon petit Yûgi, gémit-il tout en frottant sa tête contre celle du garçon. Regarde-moi et dis-moi tout que tu sais…

\- Nan ! répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le mot de passe ?

\- Nan… mais tu le seras bientôt, vu qu'on approche de la destination. »

 _Mais comment diable peut-il deviner où nous allons ?_

* * *

Le séjour s'était passé à merveille, Yûgi et Mana s'étaient amusés à multiplier les espiègleries, pendant que Jôno-Uchi taquinait la pauvre Anzu assaillie par les insectes. Quant à Mahado et Yami, ils s'occupaient à faire du repérage dans la forêt.

« - Logiquement… on est là ou là ? dit Mahado en montrant plusieurs points sur la carte à Yami. Je pensais que la carte dévoilerait un bâtiment caché…

\- Hum, je vois. Mais il n'y a rien, à par des arbres ! Des arbres et des arbres à perte de vue ! répondit celui-ci en s'étirant. »

Les bras de son patient s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille… son protégé les avait suivis discrètement.

« - Yûgi… Tu nous as suivis, ce n'est pas bien, il fallait rester au campement.

\- Oui, mais j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

\- On n'est pas perdu voyons, le rassura son tuteur en prenant dans les siennes les mains qui s'accrochaient à lui.

\- En fait, si… on est perdu, avoua Mahado, ignorant leur localisation sur la carte.

\- Pas de panique. Yûgi ne panique pas d'accord ! On va trouver un chemin pour rentrer… »

Yami ne put arrêtait la course de son protégé qui s'engouffra dans la forêt. Les deux hommes le suivaient difficilement, tout en criant son nom. Alors qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite, ils découvrirent diverses voitures abandonnées aux abords d'un _blockhaus_. À vue d'œil, elles dataient des années 40 ou 50. Des squelettes jonchaient le sol, quelques lambeaux de tissu adhéraient encore aux carcasses. Les deux hommes stoppèrent devant ce spectacle macabre.

Tout leur donnait envie de revenir sur leurs pas, mais Yûgi se précipita tête baissée à travers l'ouverture sombre du bâtiment qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Yami et Mahado n'eurent d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas.

Mahado extirpa une lampe torche de sa sacoche… Yûgi s'en empara et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres : le faisceau éclairait un long couloir descendant bordé d'ouvertures de chaque côté. Ils s'approchèrent de l'une d'elles… les restes d'un lit métallique et des anneaux rouillés accrochés au mur ne manquèrent pas de les étonner, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : des cellules étroites et délabrées béaient devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Le sol était jonché de détritus, et une odeur de renfermé agressait leurs narines. Un peu plus bas, ils débouchèrent devant une porte massive en métal… Seul un digicode les empêchait d'aller plus loin !

« - L'un de vous deux a trouvé le code ? interrogea Yûgi. »

Les deux tuteurs avaient déchiffré plusieurs combinaisons, et c'est sans certitude qu'ils entrèrent le code 124282 qui revenait à plusieurs reprises. Un déclic, puis un bouton rouge qui passa au vert dans un silence pesant, et la porte coulissa devant eux…

* * *

 ** _OVER_**


	10. Sujet 82

Après plusieurs heures de recherche dans une forêt reculée, Yami et Mahado se retrouvèrent dans un bâtiment abandonné depuis plus de dix ans. Grâce à leur acharnement sur le décryptage des documents, ils purent entrer le code de la porte sans grande difficulté.

124282 : étaient les chiffres les plus mis en évidence dans les documents, les chiffres qui avaient permis d'ouvrir la porte qui devait résoudre tous les mystères.

C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que les deux tuteurs entrèrent dans cette pièce éclairée. Visiblement, le bâtiment était encore alimenté en électricité. C'était une salle de surveillance pourvue de nombreux écrans et de puissants ordinateurs… elle donnait accès à la salle des archives.

Yami en avait des frissons, ses pensées échafaudaient diverses hypothèses. Il était évident que ce centre menait des expériences sur divers individus, mais de quelles manières procédaient-ils ? Plus que curieux, il se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs qui était encore en marche. Cela avait l'air simple, tout était méticuleusement rangé… Les dossiers, les emplois du temps et les séances des 99 sujets et seul un mot de passe les séparait de la solution.

« - Yami ! Viens voir, cria Mahado qui était dans la salle des archives. »

Il le rejoignit, et regarda le nombre astronomique de paperasses. Mais ce qui attira l'œil de Yami fut trois dossiers particuliers, surtout le dossier portant le numéro 42.

« - On doit les prendre…

\- Je veux bien, mais il y en a tellement, constata le partenaire de Yami. Attends, où est Yûgi ?

\- Bon sang ! je vais le chercher. Ce n'est pas tellement grand, je le retrouverai facilement, dit Yami en partant chercher son protégé. »

Le jeune tuteur chercha dans diverses cellules du corridor, avec son portable en guise de lampe torche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir trouvé Yûgi qu'il remarqua que chacune des portes portait un numéro. Il avança près de son protégé qui observait la cellule bien étroite, délabré. Au pied du garçon, il y avait un carnet vieilli par le temps.

« - Il te revient de droit, Yami, dit Yûgi après avoir pris le carnet au sol.

\- Pourquoi donc ? »

Il fit non de la tête et pointa grâce au faisceau de lumière le numéro de la porte. Il portait le numéro 82. C'était donc le carnet du garçon qui avait perdu son numéro.

« - Il l'avait caché pour celui qui découvrira tout et c'est toi… »

Yami s'empara du carnet, le rangea dans sa sacoche et prit la main de Yûgi pour rejoindre Mahado.

« - Moi qui disais que se balader avec un disque dur externe était ridicule, et bien je suis bien heureux de l'avoir gardé sur moi, j'ai tout copié et j'ai pris les dossiers qui me semblaient importants.

\- Bien, allons-nous-en ! Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, déclara Yami en s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. »

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Yami pouvait sentir la main de son protégé serrer davantage la sienne… il tremblotait.

Le jeune garçon l'entraina un peu plus loin, vers une grande pièce saccagée, se planta au beau milieu et s'absorba dans un silence respectueux.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Yûgi, je serai toujours là pour toi, le rassura Yami tout en lui souriant. »

 _Toujours…_

* * *

Ils revinrent au camping-car rapidement grâce à Yûgi qui avait mémorisé le chemin. Mahado se mit au volant prêt à démarrer. Le reste du groupe se demandait pourquoi tant de hâte, mais à voir la tête de leurs compagnons, ils comprirent et se turent.

Alors qu'ils roulaient à faible allure, Yûgi jouait au jeu de cartes avec Jôno-uchi.

« - Yûgi, tu vas perdre !

\- J'ai ma botte secrète l'ami, dit le jeune garçon confiant. J'invoque ma magicienne des ténèbres en mode attaque !

\- Quelle magi- Ouch ! Mana, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? se plaignit le blond en se frottant la tête.

\- Car je suis en mode "Attaque" ! Maintenant je passe en mode "Câlin" sur Yûgi ! fini-t-elle en câlinant le garçon.

\- Si c'est comme ça, j'invoque Anzu !

\- Va chier Jôno-Uchi ! répondit-elle tout en se grattant. Les bestioles m'ont dévoré de partout ! Ces salauds !

\- Ah ah ! Bien fait pour toi ! lança le blond avant de se prendre un autre coup sur la tête. »

Pendant que tout le monde prenait du bon temps, Yami était dans la chambre à lire les récupérés. Il lisait celui du sujet 82 et découvrit plusieurs photos d'un garçon tout vêtu de blanc, comme ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns exprimaient une énorme tristesse. Il n'apprenait pas grand-chose à part les notes des tests qu'il avait échoués.

 _Teste mémorisation auditive : échec. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Décidément, les dossiers ne sont pas complets, il manque des éléments, et le mot de passe est toujours manquant…_

Yami passa au dossier du sujet 12. Il n'y avait aucune photo, seule une feuille était notée "Succès". Il le ferma et passa au dossier du sujet 42, identique à celui de 82, il contenait des photos… le sujet était très jeune, sans doute âgé de six ans. Le garçon était sur les clichés comme troublé, encore plus mal en point que la première fois que Yami l'avait rencontré. Contrairement à 82, les tests étaient tous réussis. Un post-it était collé sur la dernière feuille, qui disait "Projet échoué – le sujet s'est verrouillé".

 _Yûgi s'est verrouillé ? Comment ça ?_

Le jeune tuteur, assis sur le lit, s'allongea et laissa vagabonder ses pensées, il regroupa tous les éléments qu'il avait… Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint du carnet que Yûgi lui avait donné. Il prit sa sacoche, le récupéra, l'ouvrit et commença à lire les pages les plus lisibles.

* * *

 _Je crois qu'on est en 2006, j'ignore depuis combien d'années je suis là, j'ignore même mon passé, mon nom est juste un chiffre comme les autres. Je suis 82, et je ne veux pas être… plus perdu que maintenant. Je vais donc tenir ce journal, pour être moi… juste moi…_

 _Jour 1 : Dans la salle commune, on était 98 aujourd'hui, le sujet 16 est mort. Il n'a pas supporté les électrochocs, ou alors les médicaments. Il y a tellement de causes possibles après tout. J'étais avec 42, il chante toujours et encore les enregistrements des tests. Dire que moi je n'arrive pas m'en souvenir ! Je suis trop focalisé à ignorer la douleur. Il va surement devenir le favori… j'espère qu'il souffrira moins._

 _Jour 10 : Je ne vais pas écrire tous les jours, j'ai trop mal et j'oublie… Mais je ne veux pas être ce que Soichiro Ota désire, je ne serai pas une machine. Je ne veux pas être un pantin… Je ne veux plus être 82._

 _Jour 25 : Encore avec 42 toute la journée, il bouge beaucoup, se balance, mais son petit corps tient le coup et il passe les tests avec succès. J'ai entend Ota dire qu'ils vont augmenter les doses de LSD et les décharges sur lui. J'espère qu'il tiendra… sinon qui sera mon compagnon pendant les pauses ?_

 _Jour 34 ? Je… sans doute… qu'importe, beaucoup sont morts ces derniers jours, restent 12, 14, 42, 70 et moi. Le collègue de Ota, Shuzo Otaki, aime bien 42, il faut dire c'est le plus jeune d'entre nous. Il lui a installé une chaine Hifi avec de vieux CD, du même interprète que les musiques des tests de mémorisation._

 _Jour 94 ? On est toujours cinq, dans la salle commune je partage ma couverture avec 12. Il est violent par moments… et rigole pour rien, après tout ce n'est pas sa faute. Les collègues d'Ota disent qu'il est prêt. Prêt à quoi ? je dois savoir… on me fait subir des tests, mais pourquoi faire ?_

 _Jour Inconnu : le carnet, je l'avais oublié… 14 est mort. Ils l'ont battu à mort, sous nos yeux. Avant de tuer 14, Ota a dit à Yûgi « 14 Start », une fois fini « 14 Over ». Pourquoi ça ?_

 _Jour Inconnu 2 : La sécurité est partie, j'ai pu me faufiler à la porte de la salle de test pour écouter ce qu'ils faisaient à 42. Ota hurlait et le menaçait. Il répondait qu'il ne savait rien. Mais après un grand silence… Ota a dit « 14 Start, parle » et là, il a décrit la mort de 14 en détail. Chaque hurlement, chaque expression et chaque mouvement. Une machine… ils ont réussi à transformer 42 en machine._

 _Jour Inconnu 3 : Je ne suis plus utile, ils vont me tuer en même temps que 70. Beaucoup ici ne veulent pas nous supprimer. Mais on ne peut pas laisser 12 et 42 ici… je dois nous faire sortir d'ici._

 _Jour Inconnu 4 : J'ai tout découvert, il y a trop de chose, je ne peux pas tout me rappeler… et je ne peux pas tout noter. 42 pourrait tout retenir… Il faut que je lui parle, je dois l'utiliser comme une machine pour notre bien… pour que tout s'arrête._

 _Jour Inconnu 5 : Tout le monde est énervé, 42 est " verrouillé " comme ils disent. Mais je lui ai simplement demandé de tout retenir et de faire comme convenu. Shuzo ne veut pas nous éliminer, surtout pas 42, il le considère comme son fils. Quand ses collègues sont absents, ils jouent ensemble et ils rigolent bien. Il est le seul à nous laisser vivre comme des enfants._

 _Jour Inconnu 6 : Ce soir, on part, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais… À toi mon ami 42, tout sera terminé, je te le promets. Over._

* * *

Yami finit sa lecture et comprit que le système " _over_ " n'était pas qu'une simple protection utilisée à l'hôpital, mais un genre de système pour contrôler la mémoire. Ils avaient fait en sorte que Yûgi contrôle davantage ses souvenirs… Mais peut-il vraiment se souvenir de tout, et tout oublier comme une machine ? Le mot de passe pour le faire parler ? Quel est-il ? Un peu troublé, il se gratta la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées pendant de longues heures.


	11. Vérité

Une semaine après les vacances, Yami était peu concentré sur ses études et passait ses journées avec Mahado au Kame Games Shop. Ils essayaient de décrypter les autres pages du carnet qui était en piteux état, mais en vain.

« - Le mot de passe pour le faire parler, tu penses qu'il y est ? demanda l'homme.

\- Ça doit être ça ? dit Yami en lui montrant sur le carnet. J'en ai parlé avec Yûgi ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait tout me dire, mais sans ce mot de passe il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. Et il m'a conseillé de tout filmer, on ignore ce qui pourrait se passer.

\- C'est tellement… troublant.

\- J'ai eu déjà beaucoup de mal à y croire, malgré toutes les preuves. J'ai toujours pensé que Yûgi avait vécu une enfance difficile avec une famille d'accueil infâme… mais…, Yami soupira et se frotta le visage. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé un cobaye pour un projet scientifique… »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, à réfléchir. L'arrivée tonitruante de Mana et de Yûgi les fit sortir de leur songe. Les deux adolescents, à bout de souffle, avaient l'air d'avoir couru un bon moment.

« - Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda Mahado.

\- Il… Il y avait un mec trop chelou qui nous a suivi juste après la salle d'arcade ! déclara Mana qui reprenait sont souffle.

\- Roh moi… je n'ai rien vu, je mangeais ma crêpe… d'ailleurs je l'ai fait tomber… 350 Yens de perdus par ta faute…

\- Je tiens à tes fesses Yûgi ! Pas à ta crêpe, imagine qu'il nous kidnappe ! Ce bronzé a l'air menaçant…

\- Mais ma crêpe… Attends, tu as dit un bronzé ?

\- Chut… c'est fini Yûgi on est en sécurité… l'interrompit la jeune fille qui le caressait afin de le rassurer. Ta crêpe s'est sacrifiée pour toi. »

Yûgi se tut, mais il était tout de même pensif, comme s'il connaissait l'identité de cet homme. Le jeune tuteur avait bien remarqué l'expression du garçon et savait quoi lui demander une fois arrivés chez eux.

* * *

Dans le salon, une caméra était installée face au canapé. Yûgi y était installé prêt à être questionné. Yami hésitait encore, de peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

« - Yami ? Tu n'as pas à hésiter.

\- Mais si les souvenirs se révèlent désagréables.

\- Qu'importe, je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Le message doit être important…

\- Hum… oui. Mais quand même. Je n'ai pas envie que ça te trouble comme avant…

\- Je… Je vais me maitriser. Je serai sans doute un peu anxieux, je ferai des cauchemars… »

Le jeune tuteur serra Yûgi dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser furtif sur le front.

« - Je suis là pour toi Yûgi, n'oublie pas ça.

\- Je ne l'oublierai pas. Et je suis prêt Yami… »

Yami défit son étreinte, se plaça à côté de l'équipement et lança l'enregistrement. Carnet de notes sur les genoux, il commença à poser plusieurs questions tout en notant ses réactions et son comportement.

« - Bien… Si je te dis 14, tu te souviens de quoi ?

\- Rien…

\- Bien, je vais me lancer " 14 Start". »

À ces mots Yûgi s'était comme figé, ses yeux dilatés, sa voix prit alors un timbre plus monocorde et il commença à décrire le sort du sujet 14 comme l'avait fait 82 dans le carnet. C'était surprenant et perturbant à la fois. Voir à quel point son protégé avait changé pour se mettre à parler, sans aucune émotion apparente, troubla énormément Yami. Le jeune tuteur essaya de l'arrêter en l'appelant par son prénom, mais rien n'y fit, Yûgi continuait à décrire dans les moindres détails la mort d'un pauvre garçon.

« "14 over"… Putain de merde… dit Yami un peu sous le choc.

\- Hum ? Quoi ? demanda Yûgi qui avait repris son état normal.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Dire quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, j'attends tes questions…

\- C'est juste… Bref, tu te sens comment actuellement ?

\- Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va… »

Yami se frotta le visage et reprit ses questions. Il essaya même de mettre plusieurs combinaisons dans le système d'over, telles que "82 Start" "Test Start", mais sans aucun résultat.

Il était temps d'introduire le mot de passe…

 _"Mon ami 42 Start"_

* * *

 _Écoute 42, nous sommes tous ou plutôt faisions tous partie du projet "_ _ **Number"**_ , _une copie du projet américain MK-Ultra. Depuis les années 50, plein de gosses comme nous y sont passés, pour être des pantins et sont morts pour la plupart. Agir contre notre volonté… être des machines. Tu es celui qui devra tout mémoriser, même sous la torture, sans le mot clé, tu ne te souviendras de rien. 12 et moi nous sommes des échecs, nous étions destinés à n'avoir aucune émotion, être des armes pour tuer sans remord. 70 devait être celui qui ne ressent aucune douleur… C'est le cas, il ne sent plus rien au point de se blesser lui-même. Nous allons tous mourir et toi-aussi une fois que tu auras tout emmagasiné. À ce que j'ai compris, tes connaissances nouvelles effacent ton passé instantanément. Mais garde dans ta mémoire cette carte, et cet endroit précis. Surtout, n'oublie aucun d'entre nous, nous sommes amis, non, nous sommes tous frères ici. Et nous sommes les frères des futurs chiffres, des futurs 14 et 16 qui seront dans un autre centre… Tu devras trouver la bonne personne à qui confier ces informations, une personne de confiance…_

 _Le mot de passe pour accéder aux fichiers est "_ _ **Num-KC**_ _", toutes les informations sont accessibles… Mon frère 42, j'espère qu'après ça, on sera libre, tu seras libre… surtout dans ta tête. Je prie pour toi mon ami 42. Over…_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Après ses paroles, Yûgi se mit à compter, plutôt à énumérer ses compagnons, la voix tremblante. Arrivé au bout, il se mit à sangloter. Yami se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer.

« - Je me souviens de tout, de chacun d'entre eux… c'est horrible…

\- Je sais Yûgi, je suis là avec toi, tout va s'arranger, le rassura Yami qui lui caressait la tête avec tendresse.

\- 82 est mort pour nous Yami… Je me souviens… Le soir de la fuite avec Shuzo et un autre de ses collègues, les corps devant le centre… 82, il était blessé, il me tirait au mieux à travers la forêt. On était poursuivi, 12 avait était capturé. Une fois arrivé sur la route, 82 s'était écroulé et après je ne me souviens plus de rien. Ensuite, tu connais le reste. »

En effet, Yami connaissait le scénario. Tout était devenu plus clair, les dossiers médicaux incomplets, les "tuteurs" afin de le surveiller, bref, le mystère s'étaient révélés à eux.

Il ne reste plus qu'à dévider la pelote !

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME IT'S OVER_**


	12. OVER

Deux jours sont passés depuis la révélation du message de 82. Yami avait fait part de l'enregistrement troublant à la petite famille et bien évidemment à Seto Kaiba. Car le mot de passe " _ **Num-KC**_ " faisait penser à Kaiba Corp, c'était certain. Tous au Kame Games Shop, ils étaient agglutinés devant l'ordinateur, prêt à en apprendre davantage. Seul Yûgi et Mana étaient absents, afin de protéger la personne concernée.

« - Hum… si c'est vraiment en rapport avec Kaiba Corp, je ferai tout pour y mettre fin, déclara Seto tout en croisant les bras.

\- J'espère bien… répondit Mahado qui ne tenait plus en place, impatient de voir les fameux fichiers. »

Yami entra le mot de passe, et il eut accès à tout. Les dossiers commençaient depuis les années 50, tous les rapports, les fiches des employés, sujets et vidéos des tests étaient parfaitement classés. Les derniers fichiers enregistrés dataient de 2008. Yami ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête, il interrogea du regard les autres personnes présentes qui lui vinrent en aide.

« - Regarde donc la liste des employés et la hiérarchie, lui intima le PDG. »

Yami acquiesça, Seto se pencha plus près sur le document. Il reconnut plusieurs noms et poussa un soupir pour ensuite déclarer :

« - La plupart sont morts, dont le patron, Gozaburo Kaiba, mon père… Le projet doit être entre les mains de Konosuke Oshita et Soichiro Ota. Ils s'occupent actuellement de la branche militaire, et je dois l'avouer, je n'ai jamais mis le nez là-dedans et je le regrette, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi Yûgi n'ai jamais été à l'aise à la maison.

\- Mort ? Comment ? demanda Yami.

\- Yami vite, regardons le reste ! dit Yukino impatiente, imitée par les autres.

Yami explorait un peu les fichiers, dans les registres des milliers de photos étaient présentes. Des orphelins et aussi des enfants disparus. Cela donnait des frissons à un peu tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'ils prenaient connaissance de la cause des décès : overdose, crise cardiaque ou élimination physique.

Le jeune tuteur se mit à regarder la fiche de 12… cette fois-ci, des photos étaient jointes. Le garçon, au teint basané, aux cheveux couleur platine, avait comme chaque garçon du dossier un air triste, et sur d'autres clichés la colère, la haine et une envie de tuer étaient perceptibles.

Depuis que les souvenirs affluaient à nouveau, Yûgi n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver le sujet 12. Mana l'avait certes remarqué, mais était-ce bien prudent ?

Ils passèrent ensuite une bonne partie de la journée à vérifier chacun des fichiers.

* * *

En ville, les deux adolescents étaient proches de la salle d'arcade, la foule était dense à cause des fêtes de Noël. Yûgi préoccupé par le fait que Mana ait vu 12, avait désobéi aux ordres de son tuteur afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

« - Yûgi… ça fait trois heures qu'on attend ici… J'ai froid ! se plaignit Mana qui était assise sur un banc.

\- Va chercher à boire ou une crêpe, ça te réchauffera, lui suggéra Yûgi en enroulant son écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille.

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas envie de remplir ma vessie de lapin… Mais si ce n'était pas 12 ? Je me suis peut-être trompée…

\- Je préféré être sûr Mana… S'il a réussi à s'échapper, il doit être recherché. Même si la sécurité n'est jamais au top en période hivernale.

\- Yami a dit qu'il était dangereux !

\- 12 n'est pas dangereux… juste violent.

\- Oui… mais c'est pareil Yûgi ! Et s'il nous trouve et qu'il nous attaque ! Tu devras me protéger Yûgi, c'est le rôle de l'homme tu sais.

\- Voyons Mana, Oh Mana… Mana, ma chère Mana…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta réflexion pourrait faire hurler tellement de féministes… Une femme sait se défendre autant qu'un homme. Ne tombe pas dans de tels clichés ma Mana !

\- Féministe ? Tu te préoccupes de ça ? Et tu te préoccupes aussi de la LGBT ?

\- LGB… quoi ?

\- Les Lesbiennes, gay, bi…

\- Mana… oh Mana… l'interrompit Yûgi qui la regardait avec sérieux. L'amour, c'est l'amour, l'être humain juge trop, Il est trop complexe et tordu… La complexité de la vie me fait parfois regretter mon isolement.

\- Pardon… Dire qu'actuellement on devrait entre dans notre canapé, au chaud, blottis dans notre couverture devant un épisode de VRAINS… Yûgi, attends tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant son compagnon s'éloigner à pas rapides.

\- 12 ! je l'ai vu ! 12 Attends ! cria-t-il en courant derrière l'individu. »

Les deux adolescents se ruèrent à sa poursuite, s'éloignèrent de la foule et se retrouvèrent isolés, dans une petite ruelle. Leur fugitif se retourna vers eux, immobile. Le jeune homme, vêtu tout de noir, semblait passablement furieux.

« - 42… traitre. Tu es devenu comme eux ! crachat-il avec colère.

\- Non, mon frère, j'ai fait ce que 82 voulait… il voulait qu'on soit libres et que tout s'arrête…

\- Mensonge ! Nous ne sommes plus des êtres humains… le chiffre qui est sorti de la liste n'était qu'un fou… Il n'a fait que nous mentir !

\- On t'as endoctriné 12, écoute-moi…

\- Non ! tu es comme eux ! Tu n'as plus une once de raison, tu n'es plus comme nous… Tu dois mourir ! Un autre te remplacera dans notre paradis… aboya-t-il en sortant un revolver.

\- Mana, sauve-toi, cours pour ta vie ! hurla Yûgi tout en s'enfuyant. »

Les deux amis firent demi-tour au pas de course et se dirigèrent vers le Kame Games Shop. Le garçon armé déclencha une véritable hystérie, et fit feu à plusieurs reprises, sans atteindre sa cible. Des hurlements de terreur mêlés à des cris de douleur se répercutaient de rue en rue.

« - Il n'est pas dangereux… juste violent ! soupira Mana à son oreille.

\- Je rectifie ! Il veut juste ma peau ce con ! Va au Kame Games avertir Yami, j'amène 12 vers le poste de police.

\- Mais Yûgi…

\- Ne discute pas, vas-y ! lui ordonna Yûgi qui bifurqua brutalement.

* * *

Au Kame Games Shop, tous se préparaient à se rendre au centre de recherche qui était non loin de la ville. Tout le monde était encore un peu troublé par toutes ses informations, et la vue des vidéos de tortures ou de mise à mort avait sapé le moral du groupe. Yami soupirait, il était soulagé que son protégé ait pu échapper de cet enfer carcéral.

L'arrivée en trombe de Mana au magasin produisit un choc sur le groupe… essoufflée, la jeune fille reprit son souffle avant son annonce volubile.

« - Doucement Mana, reprends ton souffle et dis-nous tout… lui dit Mahado qui lui tapotait doucement la tête.

\- Yû…Yûgi est poursuivi par 12, il essaie de le tuer ! il l'entraîne vers le poste de police.

\- Quoi ! J'y vais ! répondit Yami.

\- On vous avait dit de ne pas sortir seuls, la réprimanda Mahado qui lui tirait la joue. »

Sans en écouter davantage, Yami courut directement au poste de police. Sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs personnes blessées, des policiers et plusieurs ambulanciers. Le jeune tuteur priait de toute ses forces que rien ne soit arrivé à son petit protégé.

Arrivé devant le poste, l'accès en était bloqué par des barrières et la foule aux alentours était évacuée par les agents de l'ordre.

Yami s'approcha et demanda à un des hommes s'il avait aperçu son protégé en le décrivant. Après beaucoup d'insistance, un d'eux l'autorisa à entrer dans la zone et l'accompagna jusqu'à Yûgi qui était blessé.

« - Mon Yûgi ! Bon sang ! Tu es blessé…

\- Yami… Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété…

\- Si, je m'inquiète, raconte-moi tout… »

Yûgi montra du doigt le jeune homme menotté, furieux, entouré de plusieurs agents. Son protégé lui raconta ensuite sa mésaventure.

Dans sa fuite, Yûgi avait pris une balle dans le bras, et malgré la douleur, n'avait pas ralenti sa course. C'est ainsi qu'il fit son entrée dans le poste à la grande surprise des policiers. Le voyant en sang et en entendant les coups de feu à l'extérieur, ils prirent directement position. Le jeune homme surentrainé leur donna du fil à retorde et une fusillade s'ensuivit. À couvert, ils s'acharnaient à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement, les pauvres agents n'étaient pas aussi précis que leur assaillant… celui-ci les touchait à chaque fois ou presque. Grâce aux renforts alentour, ils purent enfin le maitriser lorsqu'il fut à court de munitions.

* * *

Quelques heures après avoir accompagné Yûgi à l'hôpital, Yami conduisit Seto et Mahado dans ce fameux centre. Comparer à l'autre, il n'était pas caché au fin fond d'une forêt, juste dans un petit village presque desserte. Yukino préféra rester dans la voiture, par peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Le jeune tuteur tremblait légèrement.

Seto s'avança, entra le code prélevé un peu plus tôt dans sa base de données. La porte s'ouvrit, deux hommes de la sécurité se raidirent en voyant leur patron dans ses lieux, ils restèrent muets et les laissèrent passer.

Le centre était semblable à un hôpital, du blanc partout, les portes étaient tous fermées et étaient munies d'une large vitre pour voir les sujets à l'intérieur. Yami s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles et vit un jeune garçon, tout vêtu de blanc, assis par terre, en train de se balancer… il était couvert de bleu et terriblement maigre. En voyant cela, son cœur se serra et ses pensées le ramenèrent à Yûgi.

Il continua son chemin aux côtés de Seto, certains enfants les regardaient passer avec curiosité et d'autres s'approchaient avec hésitation. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de surveillance, elle était vide. Le reste de la sécurité était sans doute en pause.

« - Je m'attendais à un accueil plus mouvementé… déclara Seto. Ça le sera quand les journalistes et toute la merde qui suit vont débarquer… »

En effet, quand les forces de l'ordre, ainsi que les ambulanciers, les journalistes s'agglutinèrent comme des mouches sur de la pourriture, tous les enfants à l'instar des animaux sauvages, se cachèrent alors que d'autres devenaient agressifs. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à fouiller de fond en comble les lieux.

Sur une centaine de patients, seul une trentaine étaient encore en vie. Sur les documents retrouvés, on avait la confirmation que les organes des enfants sacrifiés avaient été vendus au marché noir.

Tous furent évacués de cet enfer, beaucoup d'entre eux furent envoyés dans des centres spécialisés.

Cette découverte fit l'effet d'une bombe, les journalistes relayèrent la nouvelle rapidement et cela fit la une des journaux dans les jours suivants.

Peu après, les deux gérants de branche militaire de Kaiba Corp se firent arrêter alors qu'ils avaient pris la fuite. Bien évidemment, Seto présenta des excuses à tous les parents des enfants disparus, et promit de leur donner une indemnisation à la hauteur du préjudice. Le procès fut long et fastidieux. Surtout pour Yûgi qui était un des témoins clé de cette affaire. Mais au vu du nombre de preuves accumulées et du travail acharné des avocats de Seto, Konosuke Oshita et Soichiro Ota furent condamnés à des réparations financières conséquentes et à une longue peine d'emprisonnement.

Deux années passèrent. Yûgi était toujours aux côtés de son tuteur, il vivait comme tout garçon de son âge, désormais apaisé.

Il allait rendre de temps en temps visite à son ami 12, qui était retourné auprès de sa famille. Le garçon avait retrouvé son nom, Marik Ishtar, comme beaucoup des sujets qui avaient pu reconstruire une vie normale auprès de leur proche.

Yami était soulagé que tout cela soit fini, mais une chose le turlupinait. Comment le père adoptif de Seto était-il mort ? Il avait mené des recherches et avait abouti à un suicide. Pourquoi se suicider quand on est l'homme le plus riche du pays ? Il continuait ses recherches sur son ordinateur au moment où son protégé l'interrompit et lui dit tout de go :

« - Ça suffit Yami…

\- Yûgi, je me pose encore beaucoup de questions. Comment et pourquoi autant d'hommes se sont donnés la mort ? Il y a tellement de réponses possibles !

\- Yami, l'interrompit Yûgi en lui souriant, l'homme sage est celui qui connait ses limites… ».

* * *

 _ **DEFINITELY OVER**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, je remercie mon ami qui m'a accompagné dans la correction de Patient42 et tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout. C'était une fiction défouloir et je ne pensais pas la finir cette année… je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Enfin, à vous de laisser vos avis ! N'oubliez pas de me "Follow", si ça vous intéresse bien sûr, pour suivre les fictions à venir.**_

 _ **Si vous avez imaginé une toute autre fin, dites la moi !**_

 _ **Merci ! Et à la prochaine.**_

 _ **Ayane qui vous aime !**_


End file.
